The will of a pirate
by ElianaOfTheMoon
Summary: Reiko Suzume was a girl from this world. But she became Serena Amaris in another one. When she made the contract she didn't know the details. But she's happy with her new life. For now she has friends. Nakama to protect. And a dream to fulfill. Come and join the little mage on her way to the top of the world. On her journey as a pirate. (Oc, please read)
1. Chapter 1

Suzuki Reika, a high school girl, never had a fabulous life. Her father disappeared from home when a few years ago leaving them all his debts. Her mother never liked her and often she thought of putting her in an orphanage. And there was her brilliant sister who always exceled in everything she did. So Reika was never truly loved by somebody.

She choose to become rebellious. She knew that no matter how much she tried she couldn't raise to her older sister's skills. So she gave up and walked on another path. But that path wasn't anymore lightened…

"Hey Reika! Are you coming to the party tonight? Everybody is going there." One of her classmates, Ami, said.

"Yeah… Takeshi said he'll take me there." Reika said as she packed the few notebooks she had.

"Oh! I remember seeing Takeshi with a girl yesterday. They seemed very close. Aren't you worried?" Another girl said.

"No… I'm aware of his habits. But… if I say anything I'm afraid he will throw me too. Sorry girls! I have to go now! See you tonight!" Reika said and ran on the door. She was very aware of her boyfriend's habits. But at the same time she was too scared of being pushed if she'd say anything. So she choose to ignore these.

"Oi, Reika!" a voice called her while she ran on the stairs. She turned and saw Takeshi. "Why the hurry? Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm ok. I just got bored and decided to skip the last hours." Reika said.

"If it's that so, why don't we go and play a little. I'm bored too…" he said and kissed her. She returned it but soon she got back a little.

"Sorry but not now." She said with a weak smile. Takeshi frowned a little but soon he gave her a smirk.

"Then let's take our time tonight after the party." He said.

"Sure. After the party…" she whispered and then left. But she didn't even know where she should go. Her mother was at home so she couldn't go there. She could stay in the park for a little. Her sister had a course about something so she won't be home until 9. She could go back home after 7. Her mother was going to work then.

After a time spend in the park she finally headed home. As expected, nobody was there.

"I'm hungry…" she said as she prepared a cup of instant noodles. She never cooked well. Next she took a bath, watched the TV a little and went to her room to prepare for the party. She had to leave before 8. She didn't want to see her perfect sister.

After she curled her black hair and she put a make up on, she changed in a set of clothes more fit for a night party at a club. And with a few more accessories she was ready to leave. But right when she was putting her shoes on at the entrance her sister appeared behind her back.

"Are you leaving at some kind of party again?" Rei, her sister asked.

"I didn't hear you entering, Onee-chan." Reika said without looking in her face.

"Do what you want. I should thank you instead. You always let mother's expectations fall on me." Rei said with a smirk. Then Reika turned and faced her sister.

"If you want to thank me, you'd be able to do so by leaving me alone." She said. Rei frowned but turned to the kitchen.

"Trash will always be trash." She said before leaving the hall. Reika was visibly affected by her sister's words. Not that she didn't expect her to say something like that. But she just wished this to not happen.

"I should leave by now…" Reika said and left. It took her an hour to reach the destination. Ami was waiting her with three other girls. She saw Takeshi there too.

"Hey, Reika! You came." He said after he saw her.

"Didn't I promise you?" Reika replied with a fiery look.

"You're so nice, Reika-chan…" Takeshi replied and kissed her.

"Are you two done there? We need to enter." a boy from Takeshi's class, Daichi, asked.

"Shut up, Dai. It's not like you don't do things like that with Aoi too." Takeshi replied.

"Well, at least we're taking a room." Daichi said and put an arm around Aoi's shoulders.

"Come one, let's enter." Ami said and they all entered. Aoi had an invitation and so they could enter.

"Tonight let's have fun!" Reika shouted and the others cheered.

"Yay! Reika's pumped up!" another guy, Hiro, shouted and they all laughed. All the night they had fun dancing, drinking, playing poker and things. Takeshi got so drunk that he almost stood on his feets. But that didn't stop him to play with other women. It was almost 3 when he came to Reika while holding another woman's hand.

"Reika-chan~! I'm leaving ok…? We'll play together another time…" he said and left. Reika just smiled sadly.

"Reika… let's drink another tequila!" Ami shouted too drunk too.

"You know what, Ami… I think I'm going back home. I feel a little dizzy alright? See you tomorrow at school!" Reika said and took her bag while running out on the back door. She felt dizzy but she still was aware of her surroundings.

"I really should go home…" she lastly said before walking further thought the back alley. But what she didn't know… these were going to be her last steps. Just a moment passed and a sharp pain traveled all over her body. But especially an area… her heart…

She saw a shadow… a silhouette running away. Her eyes began to become blurry. And she fell on the ground. She looked at her hands, covered with blood.

"I'm… dying…?" she whispered to herself in shock. Why? Was that punishment? Punishment for the kind of life she had until now? Suddenly she felt cold. Very cold. Was that the death who was chaining her? Somehow she found the power to open her eyes once again. Never did she notice, but the sky, the moon, the stars… they were beautiful. They were all looking at her. The only ones who knew she was dying.

She never was religious, but I guess that's what people with regrets do on their deathbed. To ask God… for forgiveness… for a second chance…

'Please… If there really is a God… let me atone for my sins… Let me… live again!' she thought for the last time. "Please…" she murmured and closed her eyes.

* * *

It was darkness. Everything around her was darkness… She tried to move but she was chained. Did that mean she was going to hell…? And then… a warm light appeared before her.

"I'll grand you your wish… but nothing will be the same as before… You'll get a new life, a new name… Are you alright with that?" a voice echoed from the light. Reika was looking at it shocked. She… she could live again…? For real? And without realizing she answered. An answer from deep within her heart. "Yes…"

"Then so shall be… Welcome your new life… But the price is your very soul… You won't be able to leave the Earth ever… Or should I say… the sea?" the voice said again and seemed to be amused. What did that God store for her…?

* * *

Suddenly she heard a cry… but soon she realized that she was the one crying. Why? She didn't know…

"Hush, Serena… It's alright. We're almost there…" a woman voice said. Serena? Was that woman talking to her? Why did she call her Serena? Wait… That God did say she will get a new name. Well… She liked it. But did it fit her? Then she realized she couldn't move. And she was in that woman's hands. She was holding her. But the newly named Serena couldn't see anything. Just a faint silhouette. But she seemed a beautiful woman… and kind too.

"See… we're almost there. That's where you're going to grow, my sweetheart. This wonderful island… Hoshiyume Island. Your new home…" she said and held me tighter. Somehow… she felt safe in her hands… she felt… loved… But then… Serena felt like the wind blew too much. She realized she wasn't on ground anymore. She was… flying. The woman who was holding her was flying. But somehow… she liked this sensation. It felt so good. Even in that small baby body she now had. That's right… she was reborn… as a baby.

She then felt like landing. The woman stopped flying and landed on ground. But the hurry didn't stop. Because the woman began now to run. Where did she run to? And why? All these questions ran thought Serena's head.

"Come! Hurry!" another voice shouted and the sound of a door opening was heard.

"I'm sorry I have to do that. I just have no choice…" the woman said.

"Are you really sure about that? You are her mother…" the other woman said. So the one holding her was her mother?

"I know… But I can't let her become targeted too. I don't want her to be the daughter of a criminal. That's why… I trust you with my daughter's life. Please Elyssa… protect her!" she said and handed the little baby to her friend. But what did she mean by criminal?

"I will, Rosalya. I will protect her. Like you protected me back then." Elyssa said and held Serena with such love. It felt like she was her own daughter.

"Thank you Elyssa. I really thank you. I'm sorry to burden you with this, but I have no choice. If the Marines find her, she'll be in prison… Just a few remained from our crew… And I think I'll be caught too soon. That's why… I want her to have someone there… I want her to be happy…" Rosalya said.

"You don't have to worry about her. I'll take good care of the little one. But her name… What's her name?" Elyssa asked as she looked at Serena.

"Serena… Amaris. Daughter of Sun and serene as the Moon. To bring joy like sun and light like the moon in night. The Stars themselves will be hers one day… I'm sure of it." Rosalya said and bended to her daughter. "I hope you'll understand why I did that one day. But until then… please be good. And learn as much as you can. Cause I know… someday you will met some people too. And you will give the next Pirate King the keys of the door. You… my and his daughter… Farewell… Serena…" Rosalya said and kissed her cute daughter on the forehead as a small light formed.

"I'll miss you, Rosalya. You always took care of me… And you taught me magic…" Elyssa said.

"I know. I gave you every bit of knowledge I had. Please give this child these as well. Because her fate is already too tied by the magic. She has such a great power within her. And when I'll die… my Mystica will pass onto this child. I'm willing to give her everything… because I know… she deserves it." Rosalya said with tears in her eyes. Elyssa put the little girl into a crib prepared for her and then took her friend in a hug.

'Ok… this is weird. Where the hell did I come? It's like I'm in another world. Or I am? Ah… I guess that would be my new life from now on… But I hate being stuck in this body! I can't talk, I can't move and I barely see anything! This is so boring… That woman… Rosalya… she's my new mother? She seems so nice and kind. Can she truly be a criminal? And she's leaving her here for my sake? I don't know what to say… But… I felt so good in her arms… I never felt the feeling of love… This was my first time… But… but… I don't want it to end! I want her to hold me more! I want her… to be my mother!' the little Serena thought and without realizing she began to cry again.

"Serena…" Elyssa whispered as she began to cry too.

"I need to go… They will find you if I stay too much on this island… I lost Delilah last week in an attempt to escape already… " Rosalya said and headed to the door. "Goodbye… Elyssa… Serena… I'll miss you." She said and left. Elyssa looked a little as she flew again in the sky and went ahead to have Marines lost her track.

"I'll miss you too… Rosa-chan…" Elyssa said and then went to the little Serena who was still crying. She took her in her arms and held her dearly. "Listen, little one… I'm Elyssa. I'll take care of you from now on… Your mother asked me to help you learn everything you need. So that's what I'll do… I'll turn you into a wonderful lady… and someday you will open the gates of the door of One Piece for your Captain. I'm sure you will…" Elyssa explained as the little Serena looked like she wanted to say something too. Just then Elyssa observed the power in her eyes. She didn't look like a newborn baby. She looked like she knew what life was about. Or at least… another life…

**Two years later…**

Two years passed since the little Serena came in this world. Her mother from this world… that night when she came to this house… everything seemed like a dream. She often forget about this. And she acted like a normal 2 years child. But she knew she wasn't. She learned about this world. About the things it contained… But Elyssa wouldn't teach her more like she wanted. She knew about the seas of the world a little. And she learned about this island. But Elyssa said she will have to grow up a little more every time she asked about something she wasn't supposed to know.

Her appearance was different from her last life. Her black hair was now light brown. And her eyes were now green. Yet she could say she looked more cute than before. And she could say she will become quite a fine lady in the future.

Elyssa became worried sometimes… Little Serena used to have nightmares and to call in her sleep names she didn't know. Sometimes she was using words she didn't even knew she could use. But she was so happy and cheerful almost every time. Elyssa's house became lighter since the little girl came in. Exactly like her name, she was the sun of this house.

Serena decided to forget about her last life. She found this world of dreams. She found someone to love her. She was happy here. She was friend with the children of the village she would often go down the hill to play with them. Everybody welcomed her and she often ate with them. Everything was perfect. But she was just 2, and she had to learn much more. She decided to bring joy instead of sorrow. Because one thing she remembered from that night. 'To bring joy like sun and light like the moon in night.' That was her name, Serena Amaris. But everybody was used to calling her Rena. It was more simple.

**Three years later…**

Serena began learning about magic, but Elyssa said she couldn't use any magic until she would convert her spirit in a weapon. But it was finally time for her to turn her feelings from within her heart and her very spirit into a weapon which would serve her whole life. She began by meditating. If she wanted to archive something so priceless, she had to be focused. To have her mind clear. Then she began to convert her power in an object. At the beginning it was a small stone. But whit each night passing her stone began to turn into a beautiful golden star shaped trinket. In each corner it had a colored gemstone. She never went anywhere without it. But for a week almost she had a high fever because of it. It was something normal for children when they learned to make their weapon first.

Elyssa found that she was an elemental sorceress. It was expected from her origins, not that she ever told Rena the truth. What the little girl knew is that she was abandoned by her parents and that Elyssa took her in. Serena accepted it since she didn't remember anything else than the meaning of her name. But she didn't hate her mother or father. For the simply reason she didn't know them. But with each day Rena became awesome at magic. She was helping everybody whit her magic. But for some reason she was getting in trouble as well…

Serena had found a pleasure for adventures. Going explore thought the forest, getting into mud fights with the other children or going to treasure hunt were a few of the things she did in her free time. But Elyssa was always carling and was scolding her very rare. But they were both happy to be together. Thought Elyssa was often wondering about her friend. Where was she…?

**Eight years later…**

It was a dark day on Hoshiyume Island. Their mage, Elyssa, died at the hands of an illness. Many people gathered at her grave. The sky itself was crying over it. But the worse of everybody… Serena. At just 13 years, she lost her mentor, her mother-like figure. Her eyes were red of crying but now not even a tear will get out. In a black dress and black shoes she was standing before the grave ahead of her.

"We're sorry for your loss. Come to us whenever you want…" someone from the village said and one by one they all left. Just Rena stayed. She kneel down and prayed for her mentor. And before leaving she put a flower down… a white lily… Elyssa's favorite.

"Thank you… for everything… and thank you… for loving me…" Serena said and smiled. She knew Elyssa wouldn't want to see her like that.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. It's my first fanfic. And I would like to see what you think about it. So please review, minna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Four years later…**

She choose to live again. Happy and always smile. But no matter how much she smiled during the day, she would always shed tears at night. Why? Because there was none to open her heart as Elyssa did. She was now 17. An teenager. She managed everything on her own. But something was always worrying her. Something was feeling off on the island. Sometimes it even gave her chills. And she would often wake up at night feeling something in her room. But there wasn't anything no matter how much she looked. And she had a feeling its source was deep in the forest. And her guess. It was targeting her.

That's why she made everything in her power to hid the house. Being a spring island the trees were always in bloom. And she took advantage of it and modeled the branches to not let anything exposed. Simply put… if someone didn't know the path you could easily get lost.

Over these years, Rena found that the knowledge is very important. All the information she could find, she gathered it within her. She even came to invent some things. Like the Elemental Balls. She stored an element in it, but it was exhausting. Converting the magic within the earth, air, water and fire, she was locking them within the crystals.

Anyway… she was always reading books, maps or newspapers. And something interesting she found recently is about a pirate crew from East Blue. They created quite a ruckus all over they went and recently entered Grand Line. Hoshiyume Island was the second Island within Grand Line from Whiskey Peak course. Well… it didn't really concern her. She had other things to do as well. Like finding that strange presence which keeps bothering her.

A few days later the newspaper came again. "So they are coming THIS way…" Rena said as she read the article. It seems like the Pirate Hunter Rononoa Zoro killed almost all the inhabitants of that island. "I guess they'll be there in a few days. However, that shouldn't concern me. My house is too hidden for them to find it." She said smirking and then left to search the forest again. It was always like that. Nothing was to be found during the day, but the night there could get quite tariffing. The villagers felt it too and asked her to investigate and get rid of that thing. They don't let their children to play in the forest anymore and nobody dares to go there at night. Serena was the only one to do that at night too since there she found a few things. Dried plants and a few dead animals. And a presence… always behind her in the dark. But because she knew the forest very well from her childhood there was nothing to scare her too much. But sometimes she still got chills running on her back.

Another two days have passed and she still hasn't found nothing. She didn't even went down into the village in the past days. But because she was growing a few things and with what she had stored she didn't even need to. "Just what can be there…? If only I can catch a glimpse of it I could use Displayer. I still have the ingredients for this spell around here. In the past two months I can feel it got stronger. Just what it is!? Ah!" she yelled as she fell of her chairs. Being burned in books all the time wasn't so good. And to not pay attention to them was even worse. But this hit in the head gave her an idea. What if she lured that thing in an open area? Then she could use Displayer without any problem. And if she knew it's weakness she could get rid of that thing once for all. "I'll do that!" she said and ran outside to get the ingredients from her garden.

**Another POV**

"I can't believe these guys got lost once again. They're such a pain…" The green haired sword man said and frowned. He was walking thought the trees in the direction that, which he thought, was good. But in reality… he had no idea where he was going…

After some time walking around he found a house. It was a nice house and big enough for two or three people plus it had a first floor as well. Near the house was a garden full of plants. He decided to knock at the door. Perhaps someone was home. After all, it didn't look like an abandoned house. But nobody answered. So he walked aside to the garden and he saw something moving. He was prepared to fight right away but then he saw that what was moving was a woman, so he lowered his guard a moment and looked at her. She looked around 17, long light brown hair tied in two low ponytails, green eyes and much shorter than him was standing there gathering some plants.

When she saw him she threw the plants near her and moved her hand to left while something caught Zoro by the foot and threw him on ground.

"What the hell!?" he shouted as he looked at his foot who was caught by a root like thing. Then a shadow went over his face and he saw the woman looking at him very suspicious as she held a staff pointed to him.

"Who. Are. You?" she asked.

"First… could you get these things off me!?" Zoro shouted as the roots were covering him and couldn't reach his swords. The woman sighed.

"Fine…" she said and moved the staff a little as the roots entered back in the earth. " Now who are you? I didn't see you ever around here." She said still serious.

"Calm down. I'm not a villager. I'm a pirate. Rononoa Zoro. The idiots from my crew got lost around here." He said and got up.

"Looks more like you are the one lost…" Serena said and Zoro finally realized that. "You are from the Straw Hat Pirates, right? I heard you had an escapade back at Whiskey Peak. Your captain is Monkey D. Luffy as I heard, right? Is he so powerful as the news say?" Rena said.

"Powerful? Yes. Idiotic? Again yes." Zoro replied.

"I see." Rena said and turned her staff back into a trinket.

"What was that? It was like magic." Zoro looked curious.

"It is magic. Never seen a mage before, hmm? Well… I guess that's normal. Not many know how to wield this power. So you got lost there? You should get back to the village soon. The night will come. And I thought I told them to not let anyone come here! Dammit! Just… hurry up and leave." She said to him.

"Fine. I have to get back anyway." He said and left.

"Eh… You came from the other way…" Rena said shocked at how dump this guy can be. He turned around fast with a funny face.

"I knew that…" he murmured and left but after some time Rena saw how idiotic he can be too.

"Forget that! I'll get you out of there! You're just to helpless in this forest…" Rena said while dragging him after her on the safe route. Even so… it was too much for him to remember just by one walk there.

"What's with this forest!? It's too weird!" he shouted as he looked around. If you asked him he would say that they already went there once.

"It's my doing." Rena said and Zoro saw on her face a sadden look. "This forest became too dangerous to enter in." she added.

"Then why do you live in it?" Zoro asked her.

"That's because…" she said and she stopped. "I'm the one protecting this forest and everybody on the island!" she said. "Just follow the path from now on. You shouldn't get lost anymore. And don't come here anymore." She said and turned to leave.

"Thank you… um…." He said and realized he still didn't ask for her name.

"Rena." She said and he looked at her. "My name is Rena." She repeated and then left back in the forest.

Zoro left too. It was already night and his crew must be back at ship. So he headed to the port. As he said, everybody was there.

"Oi, Zoro! Where were you?" Luffy asked while eating his meat.

"Just a walk." Zoro replied and sat down landing on the wall.

"We should leave as soon as the Pose is setting. I heard it will be three days." Vivi said. Right now, they were on their way to Alabasta.

"But this island give me chills." Usopp said. "I heard there's some kind of monster within that forest."

"And it's such a same for a beautiful island full of flowers like this one." Nami said in pity.

"A monster?" Zoro asked as he opened his eye. "What about it?"

"Well… the villagers said to be careful and not go in that forest or else the monster will came and eat you whole…" Nami said scared.

"They don't let children anymore there and nobody dares to go near during the night." Usopp continued.

"Well not everybody…" Zoro said.

"What do you mean, marimo?" Sanji asked.

"There's a woman named Rena living there. She's a mage who's supposed to protect the island." He added.

"A mage?" Nami asked.

"A woman?" Sanji repeated happy thinking how could she look like.

"How did you find her, Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"I… I… just happened to pass by…" Zoro lied.

"You got lost, didn't you…?" Usopp said as he saw thought the lie.

"Anyway, did you say mage? I never saw one." Nami said.

"Me neither." Usopp said.

"Then let's go see her!" Luffy shouted and stood up.

"Luffy! Didn't you hear how dangerous is going in the forest!?" Nami shouted at him.

"That's right! You couldn't possibly just go and shout after her!" Usopp shouted too.

"Let's go after Rena-chwan!" Sanji shouted happy.

"That would be interesting…" Zoro said smirking as he put an hand over his katanas.

"It's no use…" Nami said.

"You can't go with them when they're like that…" Usopp added as both of them were crying and Vivi and Carue were looking at them worried.

And so, the Straw Hat Pirates decided to go in the forest after the mage Rena.

"Oi! I hope you aren't going in the forest, are you!?" an old man from the village shouted. They had to go thought the village to reach the forest.

"We're going." Luffy said simply. The man looked shocked.

"You can't! You definitely can't go there! It's off limits for everybody!" he said.

"We want to find somebody." Vivi said.

"The mage named Rena. She's living there, isn't she?" Nami asked. The man was caught off guard.

"You want to met Serena-chan? You should wait until she comes in the village. Thought she didn't come in the last days…" he said.

"Serena?" Zoro asked. She said just Rena.

"Yes, sir. That's her name. Serena Amaris. Thought they're both just surnames. But as I said, you should wait for her to come down." He said.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"She warped the forest in that way nobody will go in. The forest isn't safe anymore so she's the one trying to get rid of that monster."

"What do you mean by warped. Is she that strong?" Vivi asked.

"Oh… our little Serena is definitely strong. We all love her here." The man said proud. But after what he said, Luffy came with an idea.

"Yosh! I decided! I want her to join us!" he declared.

"Luffy!" Nami and Usopp shouted.

"What? He said she's strong." Luffy said.

"But that's not a valid reason for her to come with us! We didn't even see her. Aside for Zoro." Nami explained.

"Anyway, let's just go! I want to make her our ship's mage!" Luffy said and went ahead on the path.

"Please wait!" the man shouted.

"We're not gonna wait anymore, old man." Luffy said.

"It's not that. Here. Take him with you." He said and brought a small blue bird.

"A bird?" Sanji asked.

"His name is Daichi. Take him with you. That way you won't get lost. He knows the path to Serena's house. We're using him to send her messages." He said and handed it to Nami.

"Thank you, old man!" Luffy said and went ahead thought the forest while Daichi flew a little ahead of them so they won't get lost.

"Daichi? What is it? Are we there?" Nami asked as she saw the bird flying back to her. He looked a little scared.

"There should be a house around here." Zoro said.

"But there is nothing!" Usopp shouted. Right then, Zoro, Sanji and Luffy went in the battle pose as they felt something.

"Ne…" Luffy said.

"Yup. Something is here. And I doubt is Rena-chwan…" Sanji said. In that moment the temperature dropped and the darkness seemed like it was coming for them.

"Eh… Somebody do something…" Nami said as they all gathered together.

"Do you think this is the monster…?" Vivi asked.

"Don't even joke about this…" Usopp added.

"Yosh! Let's beat this thing and go ahead!" Luffy said and used the Gatling Gun. "Eh!? Why isn't it working?" Luffy asked while the Miasma was gathering around them.

"Lux Lumina!" someone shouted from the trees and the miasma was pierced by rays of golden light, forcing it to retreat. Then Rena jumped on the land with the staff in her hand. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, it's you." Zoro said and waved at her.

"I asked you something." She repeated.

"I'm Sanji! Are you Rena-chwan!? You look like an angel descended from the heavens!" Sanji said and went to kiss her hand.

"Um… thanks?..." she said confused.

"These are Nami, Usopp, Vivi and Carue! And I'm Luffy D. Monkey! You! Come with us on Grand Line!" Luffy said straight to the point.

"Luffy!" Nami said and hit him in head, then bowed at her. "I'm sorry for his rudeness. And thank you for saving us." She said.

"Sure. No problem." Rena said and smiled back.

"What was that thing?" Vivi asked.

"Was it the monster the villagers talk about?" Usopp asked still scared.

"Monster? Yeah… I think you can call it like that. But how did you reached here? You're almost at my house. And I don't think you are lost like Zoro there." She said and Zoro looked in another way avoiding his mates looks.

"This guy showed us the way." Luffy said and pointed to the blue bird.

"Daichi…! How many times do I have to tell you until you understand!? Don't bring anyone here!" Rena shouted at the poor bird. "Anyway… you should go back now. There is still half of hour of darkness and it's not safe for anybody around here. That thing is still lurking in this forest." Rena said.

"We won't leave! We just found you and I want to make you my crewmate!" Luffy said.

"Look. I couldn't come with you even if I wanted. Right now, I am this island's only defense. And that thing is gradually getting stronger with each day it passes. I can't leave this island. And why should I go with you anyway? Just go back to your ship and wait for the Log to set." She said and began to leave. But Luffy grabbed her wrist.

"Come on! We'll help you get rid of that thing and then you'll be able to come with us, right? Come on!" he said like a child.

"Let me go or I'll make you sorry." Rena said with her staff pointed at him.

"Not until you say you'll come." Luffy said grinning. Rena created some fire and burned Luffy's hand a little. "Hot! It's hot!" he shouted fooling around and let go of Rena, which allowed her to escape.

"She's fast." Zoro said.

"She's an angel~!" Sanji added.

"I really, really want her to join us!" Luffy said pumped.

"Daichi-kun, can you still led us to her house?" Vivi asked. The bird hesitated at first, but soon agreed and led them further on the path. The sun appeared too so the danger was little. And soon they reached the house.

"Yup. That's the house." Zoro said.

"So this is Rena-chwan's home! Lovely!" Sanji shouted.

"Is she home?" Vivi asked and looked on the window. Zoro then went and opened the door.

"You bastard! You don't go into a lady's house like that!" Sanji shouted, but Zoro hit him in the head and make a sign to be quiet as he pointed to something in the house. Rena was sleeping on the table surrounded by books and papers.

"She seemed tired back then." Usopp said and they all entered the house softly.

"Didn't the villagers say that she's protecting the island? Do you think she don't sleep at all during night?" Nami asked.

"Something must have happened to make her like this." Vivi added and everybody looked around the room. Nami found a blanket and covered Rena with it while Sanji said he was going to cook breakfast for when she wakes up.

"There are a lot of books…" Usopp said as he inspected a few.

"Who's that woman?" Zoro asked as he held a photo of the little Rena and a woman.

"Could she be her mother?" Luffy asked.

"We should ask her when she wakes." Vivi suggested.

"Do I want to know why you're in my house…?" a voice asked and everyone turned to see Rena standing near the desk with the blanket in her hands.

"Ne, Is she your mother?" Luffy asked ignoring the other question.

"She was like a mother for me. But we're not blood related. What are you doing in my house now?" she asked again.

"We kinda followed you here…." Nami said and Rena sighed.

"I guess I can't do anything about it… But why do you keep bothering me?" Rena asked and put the blanket on the couch.

"You're gonna come with us!" Luffy said grinning. "You'll be my ship's sorceress and come with us on Grand Line! I'll find One Piece and become the Pirate King! And you'll be in my crew!"

"I refuse." Rena said. Everybody turned their attention to her. "I already told you that I can't leave. This island… would be doomed without me there. I can't leave this island." She said.

"Why?" Luffy asked as dump as ever.

"I simply can't. You saw that monster last night. You couldn't do a thing against it." She added.

"But you could." Zoro said.

"That's right. After last night, I found what it was. But I don't want to believe it. So please… just leave this island. I won't come with you no matter how much you'll ask. Just… leave." She said and turned with her back at them.

"Let's go, Luffy. We can't do anything here…" Nami said and Luffy went with her outside. Sanji just finished the breakfast but then decided to leave as he saw the rest of the crew leaving. As soon as she didn't feel their presence anymore she let a tear fell on her cheek.

"He wants to become the Pirate King…! He said he'll find One Piece…! That means… he'll go to that place!" she said and began to cry more.

**With the Straw Hats…**

With Daichi's help they exited the forest without getting lost. The ones from the village were surprised to see them safe.

"So you found Serena-chan?" the man from earlier asked.

"We found her, but… things didn't turn very well…" Vivi said.

"Yosh! I decided! We'll beat that thing in the forest and then take her with us!" Luffy shouted and then received two hits in the head. "Usopp! Nami! What was that for!?" he shouted.

"You saw that monster already! Why do you think you'll stand a chance against it!?" Usopp asked.

"And Rena already said she won't come with us! Why do you insist! We can find another mage if you keep it up so badly." Nami said.

"Won't do. I want her!" Luffy said. "Old man, tell me more about the monster!" he asked.

"Well… there isn't much to say. It appeared like two months ago. We don't know what it is or where it comes. But we know it's dangerous. That's why Serena-chan warped the forest. And she patrolling the forest often to search it. But until now she didn't found anything." He said and left.

"Didn't she say she found what it was?" Vivi asked.

"Does it mean she will take action soon? But she looked worried…" Nami said.

"Perhaps she was scared to fail?" Sanji asked.

"Or perhaps she thinks she don't hold enough power." Zoro added.

"What could she plan…?" Usopp asked.

**Night time**

"It's time… The final battle… I really hope I won't mess everything." Rena said to herself and turned the trinket into the staff. The star from the top started to light the surroundings and allowed her to see where she was going. After a day of preparing, she had to do it tonight. If not… it would be too late… That creature gathered power each night. And its target was… Rena. Because she holds great power, the monster thought to make it his. But his plan will fail, as Rena was ready to defeat him.

She walked in the forest. With each step she took she felt nearer of the enemy. Until… she saw the black miasma in front of her. But she didn't do anything. She just walked within it like it was nothing. Because… she wasn't scared anymore… just of the fact she would lose. But that was just deep in her heart…

She stopped, the presence just went to abnormal and that was very strange. Where did this power come from? She looked around searching for anything. But when she wasn't looking, something caught her foot and threw her on ground. She quickly used Fire Magic to burn it and freed herself.

"Breaker!" she said and from the staff shoot many lights piercing the darkness around her while binding it. From the miasma shoot dark chains and aimed for Rena, but she moved freely using the wind around her and evaded them. Even if this was consuming slowly her magic. She couldn't keep doing that.

"Flame Dragon!" she shouted. From the staff exited a not so big dragon of fire. He flew at a high speed in the sky and then made its way thought the darkness burning it. "I knew it." Rena said smirking and prepared for another attack. But from the miasma managed to shoot her and she lost control of the fire ball she was creating and an exploded. After what the smoke cleared a little, Rena still held her staff even I she was on the ground. She was wounded. Her leg hurt. 'Crap! I'm losing control of the forest!' she thought as the images of the forest were fading and reappearing again. If she didn't maintain it, there was the risk the miasma would spread within the village.

Suddenly she felt wrapped in something. It was spider web. She was barely conscious and then web trapped her. She lost control of her magic… her staff turned back into the trinket. And then… she heard clapping.

"So you finally decided to show yourself…" Rena said defiant while smirking. In front of her appeared a woman with pink hair. She looked like a doll and very highly. Her imperial kimono was fitting her but seemed like too shiny. And in her back was a huge and ugly spider demon with red eyes.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kiratama-hime-sama. The most beautiful princess of this world. You did very well coming here, my dear. Now my plan will be a success." She said.

"What princess…? You're just a mage yourself…" Rena said.

"That's right. I'm the mage princess. The only one fit to rule the world! And with your power I intent to do so." Kiratama said.

"So that's your plan… And for that you contracted him…?" Rena said while looking at the spider demon.

"That's right. I'm no elemental mage like you. My powers are coming from the underworld. I contracted the spider demon in order to help me maintain my young. And in exchange he gets to stay at the surface. But unfortunately, he's still a demon. He can't go out at the daylight. But now he's stronger… Because tonight is full moon… the worlds are connected. But you should already know that." Kiratama said and looked at the moon.

"Old hag… You think I don't see thought your spell? By contracting the demon you put a wish. But you're already too old." Rena said smirking. Kiratama went mad and slapped her.

"You insolent brat! How do you dare to talk like that with me, Kiratama-hime-sama! If it wasn't for your power you would be already dead! But you will wish to be dead… because in a few hours there will be nothing left of this island! And now that your barrier faded the ground itself will be painted red! Haha!" Kiratama shouted as she began to laugh like a crazy woman.

"You're crazy…" Rena said barely conscious.

"Perhaps. But I'm beautiful. Look at you, barely awake. Soon you won't be able to wake up at all. And you will beg me to kill you." She said and put a hand on Rena's cheek.

"That… won't happen… because I don't want… to die again… And that contract too… is keeping me like that…" Rena said tired.

"So you did a contract too. I don't really care about that. But be a good girl and stay here, ok? Not that you could go anywhere. This web is slowly draining your magic and is putting it in me. When that'll happen, you'll be dead for sure. Remember, right? The magic is our life essence. We can't do anything without it. Not even breaching…" she said and went back a few steps. "I'm sorry but I have to bid farewell now. Just for precaution I'll hid your presence so nobody will find you." Kiratama said and touched her golden hairpin which shone black. And so… she and the spider left leaving Serena like that.

"I'm sorry… I… failed…" Rena said and closed her eyes. "Luffy…" she whispered before losing conscious.

**With Straw Hats…**

"There are a lot of explosion from the forest. Do you think…" Vivi said.

"Eh… it's her work." Nami said. They were looking at it from the ship.

"Yosh!" Luffy said and everybody paid attention as he stood up.

"Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Let's go." He simply said and Zoro and Sanji stood too as Luffy arranged his hat.

"EH!?" the rest shouted but followed the three which were already on their way to the forest. Now it was easy. The barrier faded and they just followed the clues until they reached a burned area. The trees were down and the grass was burned too. And on some trees there was spider web.

"Is it the place?" Usopp asked terrified while looking around.

"She sure did some damage." Vivi said.

"But where could she be now?" Zoro asked.

"Rena-chwan!" Sanji shouted but there was still no sign of her.

**With Rena**

'I'm feeling so bad… I failed… I couldn't do a thing… And now… everybody is in danger! Why am I so useless…!?' she thought. Her trinket was glowing slowly. Her own spirit couldn't keep it. She was looking at herself… so helpless..

"_Why I am always like that!?"_ she shouted and realized that she's just the spirit now. _"That's right… when I made the staff I detached my spirit rom myself. I'm just an ethereal body…" _she said and looked around. Where was she? It didn't look Hoshiyume Island anymore. Could it be… Tokyo!? It looked like Tokyo. But… how!? Did she travel within worlds just now? But it didn't seem like anyone could see her. She was her just with the spirit. But why?

"_I think I know this place…"_ she said and looked a little more. Her eyes widened in realization as she landed to a wall. That was the place she died… seventeen year ago… she died there. She shook her head. She didn't want to be there. She was now living in another world. There was no need for her here. So she ran. Without knowing where she ran. She just had to get away from that place. And she reached a gate. She didn't care what it was… she entered on it. But she regretted it… cause she was now in a cemetery.

"_Could my body be buried here too?" _she asked and walked on the green hill. And then… she found a grave stone… with her name. She didn't know why but she smiled. A sad smile. 'Suzuki Reika… Daughter and sister. Always free like a bird in the sky…' Who did it for her? Her mother? Her sister?

She then saw a shadow above the stone. She looked and saw a dark haired, beautiful woman. She seemed familiar… she was… Rei.

"_Rei!? What are you doing here!?"_ her sister asked shocked but then she remembered that Rei couldn't hear her. She looked at her. So mature… so elegant… the woman she always wanted to be. She must be happy then.

"Hey, Reika… It's me… your sister." Rei said and placed some roses on the grave. Rena was looking confused at her. Rei never talked like that with her before. "I hope you're doing good where you are now. I'm also fine… my little Reika just won an art contest. I remember you were good at painting too." She said. Rena was more confused. Who was Reika? Wasn't that her name?

"I still wonder why I didn't stop you that day…" Rei said saddened. "If I did… you would still be there. I miss you… sister… I'm sorry for always treating you like that. I will never forgive myself. It was all my fault for what happened… I hope you'll forgive me one day still… You remember what I said that day, right? I'm so sorry! You aren't trash! You never will be! I was just to idiot to see that! I'm sorry sister. I'm so, so sorry…" she said and tears rolled down from her eyes. Rena just stood there. A tear escaped from her eyes. But they turned into small stars and disappeared. Another sign she wasn't herself like that.

"Mama! You coming?" a little girl shouted. She looked around seven. And near her was a boy around five. Rei turned and smiled at them forced.

"I'm coming! Reika! Ryo!" she said and left. Reika? Rei named her daughter after her? Rena stood there shocked. How much did they changed? She decided to follow them. When they stopped she saw her old house… just more beautiful. Rei sure did some reparations…

"Grandma! Grandma! Look what I got!" Reika shouted and ran with a white flower to an old mother. Rena looked more shocked. The old woman was her mother…? She looked at her and saw someone she never seen before. A kind person… smiling… but her eyes showed signs of regret…

"What a beautiful flower, Reika-chan! Are you giving this to me?" she asked and the little girl nodded then left.

"I'm back, Mother." Rei said and passed by Rena to her mother.

"Welcome back. How was it…?" the old woman asked saddened.

"Like always." Rei said simply but regretful. "Come on. Let's get you something to eat." She then said and took the chair her mother was and got her to the kitchen. Rena followed. Since when was her mother moving in a wheelchair?

"I'll make Omurice." Rei said and took the eggs from the fridge. She then turned on the gazes. "Oh… the lighter is not working anymore." She said and went to search for match. Rena, who was standing near, saw this and light the fire with her magic. Rei looked surprised to see it lighted when she came back. "Mother, did you light the fire?" she asked but her old mother shook her head.

"_I see you're doing fine…"_ Rena said and without knowing she smiled. She then felt something and looked to her left to see the little girl of the family looking in her direction.

"Onee-chan, how did you do that?" Reika asked. Rena looked shocked to see that the little girl could see her.

"Reika, who are you talking to?" Rei asked.

"To the Onee-chan." Reika said and pointed in the air.

"Reika, there's nobody there." Rei said again.

"Yes, there is. Right, onee-chan?" Raika asked Rena. Rena couldn't help but smile.

"_I am right here. But keep this a secret, ok? Onee-chan is leaving right now anyway."_ She said and the little girl nodded her head. Rena smiled again and turned to her right to see a portal-like hole opened for her. She guessed it was the way back home. She wasn't needed anymore in that world. She was reborn on the world of the sea. That was her home now… and she had to fulfill her duty before everything.

She could see the barrier placed around her main body. But she couldn't do anything. And then… she heard them. At first she thought she was hallucinating. But then… she saw them… They came searching for her.

"Rena-chwan!" Sanji shouted.

"_They… They came for me… Why!? I was so rude to them… I told them to leave the island… In truth… I wanted to go with them… I really wanted! I want to go to that place! I want to find that woman, my mother… And I want to find the secrets of magic! I promised Elyssa I will! But… I told them that I won't come with them!"_ she shouted in frustration.

"You're coming with me!" Luffy shouted and Rena's eyes widened. He couldn't see her, could he? That was… impossible.

"Luffy… who are you shouting to?" Nami asked.

"I just felt like saying that." Luffy said as dump as ever.

"I can't believe you…" Sanji said while Zoro smirked.

"But it's alright. She'll come with us anyway. It's just that we'll have to beat that thing first." Luffy added.

"And we'll have to find her too…" Usopp added.

"That's right. We'll just have to find her too. Everyone! Search!" he said and everybody nodded.

"_They're so pumped about this… How can I say no…?" _Rena said while whipping her tears. _"I can't let them do all the work on my island. I am a sorceress! My resolve is in magic!"_ she said and turned to the barrier only she could she. _"I can do this!"_ she said and placed her hands on it. It pushed her back but she had to resist. She tried more times.

"Hey… look there…" Vivi said and pointed to the barrier. The fluctuations were visible to the eye and everybody turned to it looking confused.

"What's that?" Usopp asked scared.

"?" Nami noticed. "Could it be…" she said and made a few steps ahead.

Rena was still pushing thought it. She could go thought but she had to make it visible for the others. All her force… she placed it in her prayers… she mixed it with her feelings… she had to success! And she did… The last try pushed her back a lot but the barrier was now down. She did it… But she was very tired. She didn't do this with her real body…

"It's Rena-chwan!" Sanji shouted and went to try untie her. "It's too hard!" he shouted.

"Get back, dumbass cook. I'll handle this." Zoro said and took out a katana.

"What did you say, you shitty marimo!" Sanji shouted back but then Rena fell on him and he returned to his paradise.

"Rena!" Vivi and Nami went to her and placed her on the ground.

"She doesn't look too good. It's like she was drained…" Vivi said.

"And she's burned and injured a lot…" Nami said.

"I'm glad… I did it… But it's not over. I have to get back into the fight." Rena said and entered back in her body. In that moment she felt a relief and something very familiar. Something like… a hug.

"Woah…" Nami said and went back a little. Rena's body glowed white suddenly and her wounds were disappearing. She was as new and then… she opened her eyes.

"Rena-chwan!" Sanji shouted happy.

"Good to see you alright." Nami said smiling and helped her up.

"I…" Rena began but Luffy interrupted her.

"You're coming with me after this is over." He said and Rena looked at him with her eyes widened. She then closed her eyes and smiled softly and then stood up.

"Let's see what you're made of then. That monster is yours if you want it so badly. But don't touch that woman controlling him. She's mine." She said and walked back in the forest. But before she entered completely she turned to them. "And thanks for the breakfast. It was good." She said smiling and ran away. The rest smiled, grinned (Luffy) and smirked (Zoro).

"Yosh! Let's go too!" Luffy said and ran after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! Ely here! This is the third chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it! From now on I'll go with the canon story by the way. But there will be Oc's to help with the story. Mainly mages, but Rena-chan will go along the story mainly. **

"Was that woman so powerful to hurt you like that?" Nami asked.

"That's right. She's powerful, but I also let my guard down that second." Rena said. They were walking in the forest to search for them.

"I don't think I want to meet her…" Usopp said scared.

"You won't. She's mine. But you guys can handle the demon." Rena said.

"Demon!?" Vivi, Nami and Usopp shouted.

"Yeah. The spider demon. Didn't I mention this before?" Rena said innocent.

"You didn't…" the three said and Carue nodded.

"That's more interesting…" Zoro said and prepared. Sanji nodded and Luffy grinned like usual. Then a loud explosion was heard and Rena smirked.

"It's time for me to leave. Take care of it!" she said and threw her staff into the air then jumped on it. It was like a surfing board and she used the wind to push her into the forest.

"Cool!" Luffy said amazed. Then the spider demon came and… you know what's happening next.

Rena guessed that if the monster was there, the Master should be near too. And she was right. Kiratama was waiting her in a palace like building under the lake.

"I thought this lake was no more useful." Rena said and stood on the ground.

"Oh, I assure you this is quite useful. My palace is build there. I had to find a place fit for me to stay this time." She said while standing above the water.

"I see. But will not be anymore." Rena said and prepared for the fight.

"After all, you found these filthy pirates to help you. Befriending with criminals like them. You are just trash… " Kiratama said and took her hairpin which transformed in a lance.

"Funny… I heard that once too." Rena said whit a funny smile. "But she regretted saying that. Because she lost me… And I now live here…" she said and ran to Kiratama attacking her with the staff, but she dodged it with her lance. "And the pirates… aren't so bad as you think. We, mages, were made to help them. You know that. We cannot rule alone. That's why we're choosing the King…" she added.

"I don't need this power to choose a bastard as my King. I'll use this power to make myself the Queen!" Kiratam said and they both jumped back. "I say to make a duel." She added.

"Fine with me." Rena said.

"This lake will be the arena. If you win against me here…" she said.

"I'll win. And I'll make you say sorry for everything you did, old hag…" Rena said defiant and that angered Kiratama who entered in the water. Rena jumped too and sank in the unclear water. She couldn't see much. But the breaching was a problem too. It wasn't a stable field for her. And then… Kiratama came to her.

"Let's use our powers to make it more interesting." She said being able to talk under that water and crossed her lance with Rena's staff. The water gushed into the air creating serpents. "This will be the field. Let the best win. And of course… that's me." Kiratama said.

"Yeah, sure…" Rena replied. "Enough talk." She said and then went to attack her again.

"Not so fast… Poison Wings!" Kiratama said and on her back appeared dark purple wings which allowed her to fly.

"Not fair! I can't fly!" Rena complained.

"Too bad, girl. Because I can. And here… I'm the winner. Dark Water!" Kiratama shouted and the water emerged while changing color and aiming for Rena.

"Woah!" Rena dodged. "You're not the only one who can do this. Fleuve d'eau! (River of water)" three serpents changed their course and aimed for Kiratama. She managed to dodge two but the third hit her and send her in the water. "That's not all. Slicer!" she chanted and the water blades went towards Kiratama.

"Nebulosa! (Nebula)" Kiratama shouted and two columns aimed to Rena and it hit her.

"Ah!" Rena squealed as she hit the water.

"Haha! You shouldn't be so full of yourself! You merely hit my kimono." Kiratama said.

"What!?" Rena looked and saw Kiratama truly alright. While she was already injured.

"But that doesn't mean I'm forgiving you." Kiratama said and Rena saw her eyes turning red.

"The power of the contract…" Rena murmured and evaded the attacks Kiratama was sending towards her. "Enough! I won't let you win! Water Serpents! Ice version!" she shouted and the columns around her were frozen and that caught Kiratama's lance.

"What!?" she squealed as Rena sent more attacks to her.

"Don't you dare to think that by leaving now you will be unscratched. You did too much on this island to let that happen." Rena said and saw Kiratama smirk.

"If that so…?" she asked and caught Rena in a block of dark ice. "I told you… I'm taking my powers from the underworld. With the moon shining like that, I'll be unbeatable. You're no match for me." She now said to the frozen Rena and released herself.

"Rena!" Luffy's voice was heard and the Straw Hats came.

"Rena-chwan!" Sanji shouted prepared to help her. She could hear them. She could sense them. But they didn't need to do anything. She was enough. The block of ice around her smashed in pieces and Kiratama's eyes widened. She had her eyes closed and practically an emotionless face.

"If it's the moon which gives you power… then I shall cover it…" she said and opened her eyes. Her body was slowly glowing white.

"What!? You can't!" Kiratama shouted but then she found the sky covered by dark clouds. Her eyes widened. How much power did that child have!? "You know the weather control is taking too much energy! You'll die in your condition!" she shouted hoping to make her stop.

"I'm taking the risk…" Rena said and just then everybody saw wounds appearing over her body but she was bearing.

"That's just reckless! And even if you cover the moonlight with the clouds, I still have my energy! Because it's still shining above them." Kiratama said smirking. Rena looked at her whit now gray eyes.

"Rena! Don't forget you have to come with me afterwards! Don't you dare do something stupid!" Luffy shouted at her.

"I know…" she said smiling softly while turning back to Kiratama and the light surrounding her changed from white to golden. "That was the beginning… I told you before. You did too much evil to let it pass. And because of that… because you attacked this island which became my second home… I'm willing to give it all. I am the sun shining over the heavens… I'll become… Soleil!" Rena shouted and the light grew bright like the sun. Everyone had to cover their eyes because of the brightness but Kiratama was feeling so weakened. Being a death mage, she didn't take the light of the sun too good.

"Stop it! You'll get killed too!" she shouted but it was no use. Rena was serious about it. From the light emerged a shining golden dragon shooting to Kiratama. In the end, the dragon exploded in thousands of little stars and Rena was falling within them being unconscious. The water returned to normal and Rena would have hit it if Zoro didn't catch her in time. Unfortunately, both of them got soaked but Rena didn't get another injury from the falling.

"You bastard! I should've save Rena-chan!" Sanji shouted at Zoro who was now bringing Rena from the water.

"Then why didn't you?" Zoro said smirking after seeing his rival's reaction.

"Zoro, but her here." Nami instructed him and he placed the girl on the ground.

"Did you see that!? She was so cool!" Usopp shouted and Luffy approved.

"I really want her to be in my crew now! I found the best mage ever!" he said grinning. Rena just opened her eyes after the whole thing. Everybody looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Nami asked her and helped her up.

"I'll survive. But you're wounded as well." She said after eyeing them carefully.

"It's nothing to worry about." Vivi answered.

"We're doing it all the time." Usopp added.

"I see." Rena said.

"You can come with us now! That witch disappeared, right? So you can come with us!" Luffy shouted at her. Everybody looked at her waiting for an answer. But instead she just turned to the now open path to the sea. She did some damage to the forest after all. Nami and Usopp were disappointed after what they didn't hear anything from her.

"I…" she began and everybody looked to her direction. "I had to go to the sea anyway one day…" she said and turned to them smiling. "So you wanna be the Pirate King, hmm? Very well then… Monkey D. Luffy! I chose you as my King candidate! I'm gonna make you the Pirate King one day!" she shouted grinning in the now raising sun.

"Yosh! We got another crew member!" Luffy laughed and the other cheered.

"Welcome aboard!" Nami congratulated and hugged the mage.

"Take care of me!" Rena added.

"Of course I will~!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"Serena-san…" Vivi began.

"Rena is just fine. That's how most people call me anyway." The light brown haired girl said.

"Rena. What did you mean by King candidate?" she asked and everybody turned their attention to the mage again.

"You guys don't know?" Rena asked surprised as they shook their heads. She sighed. "Well then… let's go down in the village and tell them the good news too. I'll tell you everything I know." She said and the others nodded. With the now unwarped forest, it was easy to get out. Nami loved the smell of the blossoming trees and the others flower. And when they reached the village everybody congratulated the mage.

"After all, you are the strongest mage alive!" someone shouted.

"Please… I have a long way till there. And they helped too. So be nice and treat them good." Rena said and pointed to the pirates behind her. The party began in the whole village. It wasn't the only village on the island so the news went fast to the others and many people came to see the saviors of the island. But they couldn't because right now the doctor of the Hanano village was treating their wounds. Rena was the one having the most injures but they were mostly superficial and as a mage her ability of healing was bigger than normal.

"Well then… stay down and I'll tell you what I know." Rena said while she was treated. Everybody found a place in the room and began to listen to her story. "Grand Line is divided in two parts. The Paradise and the New World. We're now in the Paradise. At the end of Grand Line is the island named Raftel. Now much is known about it since there was just one group of people to reach it… the Roger Pirates. That's why there's supposed to be hidden the legendary treasure, One Piece." She said and stopped to make sure they were following.

"So it's hard to sail to that island." Zoro said.

"Well… it's harder to get on the island than sailing to it. After all, it's the last island of the Grand Line. But…" she began and that intrigued the others. "There's another reason why you can't get on the island." She added.

"And that would be?" Nami asked.

"The Gates." She simply said.

"Gates?" Everybody asked. Rena nodded.

"The mages of the Roger Pirates, Midnight Reaper Isori Enley and Darkness Saint Rosalya, created a barrier which is now called Gates. That's why only mages can open it. It's one of the mage's duties. We also are protecting the crew with our best and we're choosing the next Pirate King. And I choose Luffy as my candidate." She said as the doctor finally finished bandaging her.

"So you're saying that just mages can open that barrier, right? Well… I guess it's ok since you'll be there." Usopp said relieved.

"About that… I still don't have the power needed for this…" Rena said a little awkward.

"Well… it's not like we'll go there tomorrow anyway. We'll have enough time for everything." Sanji said.

"And we have to get Vivi to Alabasta too! So we're leaving as soon as we can." Luffy said grinning.

"Well… the pose is still not adapted. Tomorrow we'll be ready but today…" Nami said.

"Let's party!" Usopp and Luffy shouted at the same time.

"We can do that. Tonight there will be fireworks and a feast for us." Rena said.

"By the way, what's wrong with the next island?" Vivi asked.

"The next island…? Ah! You mean Little Garden! Well… it's a little inconvenient for some people… But I think you'll like it." She said with a bright face.

"What about it?" Luffy asked curious.

"You see… Little Garden is a prehistoric island." She explained.

"What does that mean?" Zoro asked.

"It means it's full of dinosaurs. That's why I thought you'd like it. Personally I do…" she said with a funny smile while Luffy grinned.

"What!?" Nami, Vivi, Usopp and Carue freaked out while Zoro and Sanji smirked.

"What? You don't like dinosaurs?" Rena asked the four.

"How could we!?" Usopp shouted at her.

"They don't have a problem with it thought." She replied pointing at the boys behind her.

"Well that's because they're not normal! And you too! How could you like things like these!?" Nami shouted at her but she just raised her shoulders.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Luffy said excited. But Nami was trying to bring him back on Earth.

"Luffy! Let's not go there! I'm sure Rena have another Eternal Pose to another island. Ne, Rena?" Nami asked hopefully.

"I don't have any." she said still smiling. That probably made her think she's crazy.

"See!? We haveeeee to go there!" Luffy said and Nami and Usopp where crying already.

"Aye, Captain!" Rena said kidding.

"If only they didn't break that Eternal Pose…" Nami murmured remembering the incident a few days ago.

"What Pose?" Rena asked.

"Let me explain everything to you, my lady. The last island we went was Whiskey Peak. The people there were bounty hunters and tried to attack us. They were working for an organization called Baroque Workers. We're currently targeted by them. Well… not everybody. The point is that after all the ruckus on the island we escaped. But on the ship appeared a beautiful woman with raven hair and warned us about that island. She even gave us an Eternal Pose but our idiotic captain smashed it in pieces." Sanji explained.

"Wait a moment. Did you say a woman with raven hair?" Rena asked thinking as Sanji nodded. "Miss AllSunday…" she murmured.

"How do you know!? That should be classified information even among the members." Vivi asked shocked.

"In the last years I went across this organization. Of course, I didn't help them with anything pretending that I didn't know. But that woman… she's dangerous." Rena said.

"Why would they come to you?" Usopp asked.

"That's because I'm a mage. And I also have knowledge of a lot of things. It's very convenient if you ask me. But because I knew of their power I thought it would be better to not associate with them. But why are you targeted?" Rena asked suspicious.

"Well…. Some things happened and… you know…" Nami said seeming innocent.

"What did I got in…?" Rena murmured to herself but then sighed. "I guess it can't be helped… I'll help with what I can. But how do we do now? Are we going to Little Garden or what?" she asked again.

"If Serena-chan wants to go then count me in." Sanji said.

"This will be interesting." Zoro said.

"This is also the faster way to Alabasta. A few more islands." Rena added.

"It's decided! We're going to see the dinosaurs!" Luffy shouted and everyone went outside. The people were cheering them and asking them a lot of questions.

"Are you going with them, Rena-nee?" a little girl with ponytails named Lily asked while coming to Rena. Rena looked at her and realized that everybody went silent. She just smiled and took Lily in her arms.

"Sorry… but I have to go." She said smiling. The others looked at her for a few moments and then someone shouted "Then this will be a parting party as well!" he said and everybody nodded going to prepare.

"I don't want you to leave, Rena-nee…" Lily said with teary eyes.

"How about that... When I'll come back on this island, I'll bring you something from the world outside. Ok?" Rena asked. The little girl thought a little but then nodded and left leaving Rena giggling.

"A friend of yours?" Vivi asked.

"Yup! Everybody from this island is my friend. But Lily is a little special for me." She added.

"Why is that so?" Luffy asked.

"Because I see in her what I once was." Rena said and looked at them again. "Are you coming or what?" she shouted to them. Everybody nodded and followed her to the house in the forest.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Zoro asked.

"I need to pack what I need. And you can rest a while before they start searching for us." Rena said and opened the door and ran upstairs.

"I'm going to prepare something for us to eat!" Sanji said before leaving in the kitchen. He already knew where was each thing from the last time he cooked there.

Rena began to pack her clothes, books, photos she still had… it didn't take her long thought. She was just going to take the necessary, but of course… her books were a necessity for her… After she finished packing she headed down.

"I see you're feeling as home already…" she murmured when she saw them. Luffy was laying on the cough, Zoro was looking at her photos, Usopp was looking at one of her magic balls, Nami was looking in her books and Vivi and Carue were sitting still on the chairs.

"What's this?" Usopp asked and raised a fire ball.

"No!" she shouted and made the wind get the ball back right when it released fire. Fortunately nobody got hurt. "You shouldn't play with these things." Rena said as she placed it back in the fireplace.

"What was that!? I could have get seriously hurt with that thing!" Usopp shouted.

"That's my Fire Crystal. And nobody put you to play with it." she scolded him.

"I never heard of a thing like this." VivI added.

"That's because I made them. It's impossible to find them in another place than this. I use them for when I'm out of magic usually." Rena said and sat down. Soon after this Sanji came in with his hands full.

"Ah! You should have told me that you're coming. I'd came to help you." Rena said and took some of his plates. He looked like he was in heaven.

"I was wondering… who's this woman?" Zoro asked and pointed to the photos.

"Ah… she's the one who taught me everything she knew about magic. Her name was Elyssa. She took me in after what my parents abandoned me and raised me as her own child. See that child over there. That's me." she said and pointed back to the photo.

"Serena-chan child!" Sanji said delighted as he saw the little Rena.

"What happened after this?" Vivi asked.

"Unfortunately she died when I was 13. I had to live on my own since then. But that's an old story." she said and smiled at them.

"I'm sorry." Nami said. But Rena smiled.

"It's alright. I told you, this is an old story." She added and turned to Luffy. "Hey! Don't eat everything!" she shouted at him.

"But it's meat!" He whined.

"Well… I like meat too! So it's not just you! Give me some!" she said and took some but unlike him, Rena was eating like a normal person.

"We'll better eat too before they will eat everything." Zoro said and sat too. Everybody followed and there was a true party. But the true party began after the villagers called them all outside. Everybody was partying. Usopp began to sing and Sanji was all over the ladies. Luffy was just fooling around and the rest were doing different things. Rena felt like being a new person. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun with somebody. The party went the rest of the day and they were planning to continue it in the night too. But some were too tired already so they went to sleep. But nobody went back to their house. Instead they all fell asleep on the streets.

But Rena couldn't sleep. She was just laying in the grass looking at the starry sky. She still remembered that night… when she first died… She was looking at the stars exactly like that. They were so beautiful… and they're the same…

"No matter where you go, the sky will be the one to connect us…" she murmured and a smile appeared on her face and she closed her eyes.

"Nice night…" she heard someone say and saw Zoro and Luffy near her.

"Can't sleep too?" she asked them.

"I wonder about that… This guy have so much energy and he wanted to do something so he woke me too." Zoro said annoyed.

"But what are you doing here? Stargazing?" Luffy asked and the three of them looked at the sky.

"The stars on this island are the most beautiful." she said.

"So that's why it's called Hoshiyume Island." Zoro added.

"I wonder I that's the thing." She murmured.

"Why do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"There's a legend that tell an old story. It says the origins of this island were up there. In the sky." She said and pointed to the sky.

"So it fell from the sky?" Luffy asked shocked.

"Not really. This island, back then a star, was looking at all that was down here from her place in the sky. And she wanted to be here with everyone. So she descended on the sea and took the shape of an island. But soon after that she became lonely. But the friends she had in the sky, the other stars, couldn't bear to see her alone like that. So they descended too and took the shape of humans. And from that day on they were friends again. And the island wasn't alone anymore." Rena told them.

"So the stars gave up on their place there to come after a stubborn one." Zoro said smirking.

"I guess you can call it like that too." she said giggling. "But it's just a legend. It might be true thought. We're in Grand Line after all." She added and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Zoro asked as she summoned her staff.

"My last patrol. I still need to do some things. Want to come? I can take a person with me." She said and pointed to the staff.

"I want! I want!" Luffy shouted raising his arm. Rena looked at Zoro and he gave his ok. He still wanted to catch some sleep.

"Get up. And don't let go of me." She said and jumped on her staff as Luffy grabbed her and jumped too. In the next second they were shooting thought the forest very fast.

"Woah! This is awesome!" Luffy shouted.

"You think so? Wait a moment." She said smirking and channeled her magic to raise the speed. She knew the forest like the back of the hand. There was no way she would get lost here.

"Sugoi!" he shouted while his face was blown by the wind. Rena was channeling her energy in the end of staff. All the places she went thought were now revived by her magic and the whole fauna was coming back to life. Luffy looked amazed at the trees who were blossoming right in front of him. She was giving the island her blessings. The blessings which were coming from the deeps of her heart. The grass was growing back, the trees were blossoming as well as the flowers. Even the water was clearer after she passed it.

"Is this magic too!?" Luffy shouted as she giggled.

"Of course! What else could there be? Hold tight now. I'll show you something." She said and speed up again. Luffy's eyes widened when he saw nothing ahead of them. And Rena was planning to jump on that cliff with a smirk on her face. In the next moment they were in the air.

"Amazing!" he shouted again as they were falling. After the cliff they jumped right into a lake. But they didn't sink. She was running on the surface of the water creating waves in her back.

"You don't get that feeling often, right?" she asked referring at his devil fruit.

"Nope! Ne, why are you carrying this staff all the time?" he asked.

"That's because I would die without it." She said and left him confused. "We mages are converting our own spirit into making a tool to help us. Usually it's a weapon when changed in the true form. Mine is the trinket turning into this staff. While that which's was a hairpin turning into a lance. It differs from person to person." She explained.

"Seriously? That's awesome! I'm glad you're coming with us!" he said grinning.

"Luffy… I was wondering… why did you choose me?" she asked and slowed down.

"Why not? You're nakama. It's obvious you're coming with us." He said as dump as ever. Her eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face.

"In truth… I wanted to come with you the first time you asked me… but I couldn't." she murmured.

"Well, now you can. That witch isn't here anymore, right?" he asked.

"Yeah… she escaped right before I hit her. But I have a feeling I won't see her for a while. About that, I still didn't thank you, did I? Luffy… thanks." She said smiling and Luffy grinned again.

"No problem! Someday, I'll be the Pirate King! And you'll be in my crew!" he shouted happy.

"Eh… I told you that I'll turn you into the Pirate King. But why do you want it so much?" she asked.

"Why? That's because the Pirate King is the one who rules the seas. He's the most free person in the world. Of course I want to be him! And I promised somebody that too." He said.

"You promised?" Rena asked confused.

"Yup! I promised Shanks I'll become a great pirate. That's why he gave me his hat. It's very important for me!" he said smiling.

"Shanks? You mean Red-Haired Shanks!?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah… you know him?" Luffy asked.

"Of course I know him!" she said happy. "He used to come here from time to time and talk with Elyssa. Thought I don't know what they were talking about cause they sent me away. But still… he's a friend of mine too. I thought that hat was familiar…" she murmured.

"That's great! When did you saw him last time?" Luffy asked excited.

"I think that was three years ago. He found about Elyssa's death and offered me to join his crew. Wait a moment… you are that boy from East Blue!" she realized.

"He talked about me!?" he sounded more excited.

"A lot! Like Yasopp wasn't enough talking about his son…" she added.

"Yeah… Yasopp is Usopp's father." Luffy said.

"Seriously!? Well… they kinda look alike." She said and finally stopped from flying. "I'm tired. Stay down." She said and Luffy obeyed. They were near the sea now. "Shanks used to tell me about you a lot. He told me about your dream of beign the Pirate King. But… he just laughed…" Rena added.

"I'll show him someday…" Luffy murmured.

"He said that he saved you from a shark. He even gave his arm to do so. Is that true?" she asked.

"Yeah… it was the first time I felt the effects of the Devil Fruit. That was the last time I saw them thought. They said they were coming back in Grand Line." He added.

"That's right. They stopped by here too that time. Elyssa was shocked to see him like that. But I laughed. And… he hit me…" Rena said a little awkward. "But I see he did a good job actually." She added.

"Yup! He used to hit me too." Luffy added and both of them laughed.

"That's funny. I didn't think we will come to know each other. And it's even more amazing that Usopp is here too!" she said.

"Yup! He didn't even know that his father was in Shanks's crew. But he inherited Yasopp's skills." Luffy said.

"I see. I'll definitely ask him to show me later. Well… I guess we'll better go. I need to take my things too. And I really want to see Merry." She said and stood up. They then began to go thought the forest again. And soon they reached Rena's house. The sun was already up when she finished bringing her things outside.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Luffy asked.

"Well… I can't stand saying goodbyes…" she said and tied all the bags together.

"Then we'll have to hurry. I'll get us there." He said and stretched his arms to two trees. Rena made an open path earlier.

"What!? Wha-!" she shouted but in the next second she found herself in the air flying at a high speed with Luffy and her things in the back. "Ahhhh! What's in your head!?" she shouted.

"Hehe!" he laughed and the next moment Rena found herself on the ground near the ship. The things she had fell just at a few centimeters near her and Luffy on her.

"Oh. There you were." Nami said when she saw them. They were almost ready to leave as the whole crew was gathered now. Rena threw Luffy on the ground and hit him in the head.

"What the hell are you thinking!? You could've killed me!" she shouted angry as Luffy murmured a sorry.

"Rena-chwan! Let me get your things on the ship!" Sanji said as he already was climbing on the ship with the bags.

"Oi, Usopp!" Luffy shouted and got Usopp's attention. "She knows your father too!" he said grinning and Usopp's eyes widened.

"Is that true, Rena!?" he asked shocked.

"Well, yeah… I didn't realize it was your father at first. I didn't realize that Luffy was the one Shanks was talking about either." Rena said and rubbed her back.

"So you know Shanks too?" Usopp asked.

"He even offered her to join his crew! He didn't let me…" Luffy said pouting.

"What!?" Everybody else shouted.

"What happened?" Vivi asked.

"Well… he was a friend of Elyssa. He came often here to talk with her. But after what she died he offered to take me in. Still… I refused. Why? Well… that's because I didn't feel like." Rena said.

"What a shame…" Usopp said.

"Serena-chan!" someone shouted behind her and she turned to saw the villagers of the island running towards them.

"Hurry! Everybody on the ship!" Rena shouted and hurried them all aboard.

"Rena-chan! Wait!" they shouted again while coming near the ship.

"Let's go!" Rena added and everybody was preparing for sailing. Since Rena still didn't know how things were working she wasn't doing anything.

"Rena-nee!" someone shouted and Rena saw Lily in front. "Rena-chan! Please take this! It's a gift from everybody!" they said and threw a wooden box to the ship. Rena caught it from midair and looked a little at it. Then she smiled and looked back at the villagers.

"See ya later, minna!" she shouted while waving at them.

"Don't forget us! And don't overdo anything!" they shouted and Rena nodded. But before the ship went too far, Rena looked one last time at the house she stayed in for 17 years. Her eyes widened when she saw in the front of the house a dark haired woman smiling towards her. It was Elissa. Now everything made sense. Back then, when she entered back in her body… that hug was Elyssa! She was a Healing mage. But… could it be that she was a spirit? Watching over her all this time?

"Thank you…" Rena smiled towards her and watched as she faded in the air.

"Ok! Next stop: dinosaur island!" Luffy shouted announcing. Yes… her first adventure on the sea… was beginning now!

**I would like to thank the ones who followed and faved it And... Reply Time!**

**foxchick1: Thank you for your review! You are the first and the only person to review so far! It means a lot to me! Thanks!**

**Well... that was all... Hope I'll see you soon! And don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ely again! Sorry for the late update. I have a boring homework for this summer and I still didn't finish it. And it's autumn! Hehe... Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, everybody! And please review!**

The straw hats were sailing with the course set for Little Garden. At the moment the sea was calm. Rena was in the nest right now, one of the only quiet places on the whole ship, she was looking at the box from the villagers and from Lily. The dark wood... somehow... she felt nostalgic. Back when she was Reiko... as a child... her father gave her one too, just bigger. Back then, it contained a diary. An empty diary. She remembered she treasured it and used to write in it her best memories. But this box was littler. So she wondered what was inside. Finally, she breathed in and opened the box slowly. Inside were two pieces of ribbons. White ribbons... Her eyes widened and remembered how Lily looked when she left the island. Her hair wasn't tied at all. These were... Lily's ribbons... She entrusted these to her, to take care of them and bring them back one day. Rena smiled softly and put her hair into two ponytails tied with the white ribbons. Yes... she was going to cherish these and someday bring them back.

"Serena-chwan! Nami-swan! Vivi-chwan! Breakfast is ready~!" Sanji shouted as he went out the kitchen with the food. The girls came at the call and saw him placing everything on the table outside.

"Ah! It's looks absolutely lovely!" Rena said with sparkling eyes and sat down.

Sanji looked flattered as the young mage took a bite.

"And it's delicious too! I could get used to it very fast…" Rena said like in heaven and ate more.

"No fair! I'm hungry too!" Luffy said.

"Yours is inside." Sanji said not paying much attention to him. Luffy and the boys went inside to eat and soon they came back. Time passed but Vivi looked very nervous.

"What's the matter, Vivi?" Rena asked her finally.

"We shouldn't be so carefree on this ocean! This is the most hardest sea to navigate in the whole world. And they're just sitting and talking!" Vivi said and pointed to the boys. Right then Sanji exited the kitchen with some of his special drinks. The boys and Carue went down and began to drink but Vivi was more annoyed by their behavior.

"So you don't like it." Rena told her relaxed as well.

"Of course not! How can they be like that!?" Vivi asked as she saw Nami coming from the kitchen too.

"Here's yours." Nami said and gave her a drink.

"Not fair! I want mine too!" The brunette said and went to take her drink from the kitchen. She came back really fast.

"Just let them be. If a storm comes they know what to do. They don't want to die you know." Nami told her.

"Well, I suppose… but they're not even trying to be alert." Vivi whined again.

"Calm down, Vivi. You don't have to worry while I'm on this ship." Nami said and winked at the bluenette."See? Rena's totally relaxed. You should too." she added. Vivi finally calmed down and gave in while Rena and Nami were smiling and drinking too. Dolphins began to gather near the ship and the crew looked at them amazed. But then a huge one jumped from the water and flew above the ship casting a huge shadow on it.

"Run away!" Luffy shouted smiling and everybody went to do their job. Nami explained to Rena what she was supposed to do if anything happened so she now knew what to do. "Full sail!"

"These guys..." Vivi murmured amazed at their sudden teamwork. Merry rode the wave created by the dolphin and escaped. Once again, the sea was safe.

"Nami! How is our course!?" Luffy asked.

"Let me check! Hmm... Turn us hard to port!" She said smiling and they did what she told us. Going on this course on more hours, Usopp announces about the island coming in sight.

"So that's it… the third island of Grand Line!" Luffy said excited. Rena was too because she will get to ride dinosaurs soon. She never did that! And she remembered about the adrenaline she loved as a child. Very soon, the ship was sailing on the river crossing the island. All the fauna was huge around them.

"What do they mean by little?" Zoro asked annoyed.

"Maybe it's because of its big habitants." Rena said while looking around.

"Still… a name so cute for an island like this." Nami said worried.

"It's alright! I'm sure we'll be ok!" The mage said smiling and the others nodded. Then she walked to Luffy who was looking at the jungle.

"And we should gather some provision. We're running slow already." Sanji said.

"I see a river mouth up ahead!" Zoro said.

"I hope there will be a restaurant here." Luffy said.

"Why would there be one!?" Sanji shouted at him. "But you said you needed provisions." Luffy said back.

"I meant ingredients."

"Anyway, landing is gonna be dangerous." Nami said as we were preparing to land. Then a loud noise was heard and Usopp and Nami scared.

"It's alright. That was probably just a little old bird and this is just your normal jungle. You don't have to worry about anything. I'll protect you Nami-san." Sanji said but Usopp and Nami already ran. When Sanji turned he saw a huge bird-like creature wanting to catch him but he avoided. "What the hell, you shitty bird!" Sanji shouted as the bird flew away.

"I wonder if it tasted good…" Luffy said intrigued. Then another noise was heard but this time it was louder.

"Is that the sound you hear in a normal jungle!?" Nami yelled.

"It's like a volcano erupted!" Usopp shouted. Rena jumped near the others now looking serious.

"Because it did." she said and everybody looked at her.

"What!?" Nami and Usopp shouted frightened.

"I can feel a lot of fire under the earth. It must be from the volcanoes . Also I feel it in the air. There are more." the brunette said while pointing at the jungle. Right then a huge tiger exited from the bushes and walked a little near the ship. Nami and Usopp ran on the other part of the ship. But then the tiger died and blood sprung in that area.

"What? What happened? This is not normal! Definitely not normal!" Nami shouted.

"Then it's decided. We are NOT stopping on this island." Usopp said too. Luffy wasn't paying attention anymore. Rena too. They both were looking at the jungle ahead.

"We just have to wait here quietly until the Log change. Then we get out of here as fast as we can." Nami said. Then Zoro threw the anchor.

"Wanna go?" Rena asked her captain with a smirk on her face. He nodded his head grinning and then turned to Sanji.

"Sanji! Lunchboxes!" he shouted. Sanji looked confused. "To recharge our energy. A Pirate Lunchbox! I smell an adventure!" He shouted grinning.

"Me too!" Rena said and the two of them high-fived.

"Wait a moment! Where do you think you're going!?" Nami came and shouted to them.

"On an adventure. Wanna come?" Luffy asked her. Both he and Rena were excited about a new adventure. Nami just began to cry thinking that she can't stop them anymore.

"You're kidding, right!? The monster that killed that tiger is still out there!" Usopp said scared too.

"What's with all this fuss? I want to ride the dinosaurs!" Rena told them pouting.

"Yeah! You guys should come too!" Luffy added.

"No way in hell!" Usopp and Nami shouted at the same time. Rena and Luffy were ready to leave. They just needed their lunchboxes.

"Sanji!" Luffy reminded him.

"I heard you. Give me a minute. I'm gonna make Serena-chan a SPECIAL LOVE Lunchbox." He said and went in the kitchen. Vivi looked at the two brunettes.

"Hey, it is okay if I come with you?" she asked.

"Yes! C'mon! Let's go!" Luffy answered her and Rena nodded too.

"Don't tell me you're going along this!" Nami scolded her.

"Well, if I just sit, I'll get depressed. I can at least relax while we wait for the Log to adapt." Vivi said back.

"You can't! Luffy does it all the time! And you too!" Nami said scolding the mage now. "How do you know you'll be ok!?"

"Well, I can't help it. I want to go on an adventure…" Rena pouted. "And I'll be ok. Trust me. You should take care too here." she added her. Then Sanji came with three lunchboxes and a special drink for Carue.

"Thank you, Sanji!" the girls said. Rena put her lunchbox in a bag and threw it over her shoulder. She then held her hand to a tree and a liana fell towards her, that with the help of her Earth magic. Rena caught it and jumped on the ground.

"Hey! Wait for us too!" Luffy said and jumped too. Carue and Vivi jumped too. "Then we're off!" Rena shouted and the four off them departed in the jungle.

"They got guts…" Usopp said.

"What do you expect from someone who infiltrated in a criminal organization and a sorceress?" Nami said.

"Well then. I got some free time to kill. I'm gonna take a walk." Zoro said and jumped too. Then Sanji and he got in a fight about who can bring the bigger creature to eat and so Nami and Usopp were left alone on the ship.

"Every single one of them… why do they always have to be like that?" Nami said crying.

"I understand exactly how you feel…" Usopp said in the same manner.

Rena, Vivi, Luffy and Carue were walking along a small river when Luffy stopped and entered in the water.

"Luffy...?" Vivi asked confused.

"Look! It's a Shell Squid!" he said and showed the girls his discovery.

"Well… I guess you could call it a shell squid…" Rena said looking a little at it. After a few more minutes the girls managed to make him leave the squid there. And soon Rena's and Luffy's eyes widened in excitement as they saw some dinosaurs with a very long neck eating near them. Luffy immediately stretched his arms and got on one of their heads. Rena jumped on her staff and held tight while she flew above his neck to the place Luffy was.

"Nice landscape." Rena told him.

"It would be nice to have lunch here." Luffy said too.

"How can you two be so carefree!?" Vivi shouted from her place down with Carue.

"So there really were volcanoes there." Luffy said as he saw some.

"Told you." Rena said proud of her skills.

"And there's a huge holey mountain over here." He said.

"It's dangerous there! Come back down this instead!" Vivi shouted and they looked confused at her. Was it really dangerous? "Even if it's docile now, it's still a dinosaur!" She shouted.

"It's alright! He doesn't mind! More important, there a huge hollow mountain over there!" Luffy said waving.

"The terrain doesn't matter! Just get down here already!" She shouted again and Luffy stretched to the dinosaur's eye.

"Hey, sorry to bug you. But could you please take us there?" he asked the dinosaur.

"I don't think he understand what you're saying." Rena told him.

"C'mon! Take us there!" he insisted but the dinosaur was still eating. "There, not here!" Luffy shouted again. 'Crap! He wouldn't!' Rena thought alarmed and saw how Luffy almost strangulated the dinosaur to take them where he wanted. 'He did!'

"Luffy!" she shouted and tried to grab something. Luffy figured he did wrong and apologized but more dinosaurs came already. And they were taller than this one.

"Luffy! Serena! I told you it was dangerous! Come down right now!" Vivi shouted.

"Hey now, these dinosaurs are taller! I bet we can see better from up there!" Luffy said.

"Wha-!? Luffy!" Rena shouted as Luffy grabbed her and stretched his arms to the taller dinosaurs.

"Just as I thought. I can see the holes better from here." He said admiring the landscape.

"Luffy!" Rena shouted worried to get his attention to the angry dinosaur which was looking at them like food. Somehow they managed to get away of them and they were now sliding on one of their neck.

"Vivi! You have to try too!" Luffy shouted.

"It's fun!" Rena said too as she grabbed Luffy's arm. He stretched with the other to a taller point and they got on one of their head again. Both of them were laughing hard.

"The view is a lot better from here!" he said.

"You got a point!" the mage said too smiling. But that damn dinosaur they stood threw them in air. "Wha-!? Luffy! Do something!" She shouted as both of them got eaten.

"Tell me they just didn't get eaten!" Vivi shouted. They were now inside the dinosaur's mouth.

"Where are we?" Luffy asked confused.

"We got eaten!" Rena shouted at him alarmed as both fell on the dinosaur's throat. But they didn't reach the stomach because something cut it in time and they both fell on something not so hard. Rena looked and saw a giant holding them and laughing.

"I was watching you. You two were playing with the Long Necks in the jungle. What lively humans. It's been a while since I had guests." He said.

"You're Huge! Are you human!?" Luffy asked him and Rena hit him.

"It's obviously he's not human! He's a giant!" she said smiling.

"I am Elbaf's mightiest warrior, Dorry!" the giant said proudly.

"I am Luffy. And she's Serena, Rena for short. We're pirates!" Luffy presented themselves and Rena waved at the giant.

"Pirates, hmm? That's great!" he said. Then Luffy pointed at Vivi and Carue. Poor them, right when they wanted to run.

"Hey, you guys. Let me show you my place." Dorry said and he laughed again. He then took the little humans to his place near the hallow mountain Luffy seen earlier. He even gave them a huge piece of meat from the earlier dinosaur.

"This is great!" Luffy said as he ate the meat. Rena was eating too but Vivi and Carue weren't so relaxed as them.

"That little Pirate Lunchbox wasn't bad too. Thought it was small." Dorry said laughing with the two.

"You bet!" Luffy said. "That Pirate Lunchbox was made by my ship's cook. If you said it was bad, I'd kick your ass!"

"Kick my ass, you say?" Dorry said and bended a little. Vivi's and Carue's eyes widened. "What a funny little man!" he continued and they laughed once again. The life of a pirate was very funny.

"They're so friendly with each other…"Vivi murmured. Then Dorry began to tell them about him.

"You guys have been fighting for 100 years!?" Luffy asked surprised.

"There's nothing to be so surprised about, Luffy. Giants lives 3 times longer than us." Rena told him and Dorry nodded.

"You know a lot of things." He said.

"Of course! I'm a sorceress after all!" she told him proud and showed her staff. They talked a little more until the volcano erupted.

"Well, then. Time to go." Dorry said and stood up taking his weapons. Rena and Luffy saw his eyes changing.

"But hating someone for 100 years! You could die!" Vivi shouted.

"Stop it!" Luffy told Vivi. "That's not what it's about." He continued and the brunette girl smiled. They heard a lot of noise coming from the forest to their location.

"That's right. It's about HONOR!" Dorry said and ran to the forest too finding another giant, Brogy. The impact when their weapons collided echoed thought the whole island. They all remained speechless and Luffy even fell on his back.

"Incredible… They're huge!" he said. They watched their fight speechless until both of them fell down and ended with another tie. Brogy then gave ale which Nami and Usopp gave him to Dorry so they both can drink. Dorry came back to his little guests after he got the barrels.

"I see! So these midgets over there are your nakama as well. A man with a long nose and a woman with orange hair." Dorry said.

"Usopp and Nami! They said they didn't want to get out the ship. Looks like they wanted an adventure after all!" Luffy said.

"They should've just come with us." Rena said pouting.

"That means I got this ale from you guys?" Dorry said and Luffy nodded.

"More important… does it really take a year for the Log to set?" Vivi asked worried.

"You guys didn't notice all these puny human bones over there?" Dorry asked and they took a peek. "Most humans who land here die before their log can set. It seems that spending a year on this island is too much for humans." He continued.

"What should I do? Even if I survive a whole year here, who knows what will happen with my country?" Vivi said very worried.

"That's right! A year is way too long!" Luffy said.

"Isn't there another way to leave faster?" Rena asked but Dorry shook his head. She pouted again as the giant drank another barrel. But Rena's eyes widened as she felt something right before an explosion came from inside his stomach.

"What happened!? Why did the beer explode!?" Luffy asked himself.

"It exploded from inside his stomach! Did the other giant set it!?" Vivi asked and Luffy angered.

"They've been fighting for so long! Why would they do it now!?" He shouted angry.

"Then who could possibly do…?" Vivi asked but Rena saw Dorry stand with red eyes.

"It was you… It wasn't Brogy. We are honorable warriors of Elbaf. The only one to suspect are… you three." He said angry.

"We have to escape." Vivi said and turned to the forest. But Luffy stood still. "Running won't do. Take this and hide." He said and handed Rena his hat.

"You plan to fight him…?" Vivi murmured.

"Sorry about this, Ossan." Luffy said and prepared to fight.

"You two, please stop! Dorry-san! Please trust us! We truly don't know why the beer exploded!" Vivi shouted. "You have to calm down! Don't you realize you have several internal injures!?" she shouted again. Rena bit her lower lip and took Vivi's hand running towards the forest.

"Serena!" she shouted but the brunette didn't let her go.

"Nothing will calm him down now. He's too angered. We can just trust Luffy for now." Rena told her and she finally nodded her head and ran with the mage. Luffy already began his fight with Dorry but when he was near to beat him, Dorry stepped over him.

"Luffy!" Vivi and Rena shouted in the same time as they watched them. Dorry looked more injured than he was.

"Devil's fruit… you have it's power…?" he asked. "Disguising thing..." he murmured but then collapsed.

"Luffy-san! Are you alright!?" Vivi asked concerned as the two girls headed to Luffy who was now standing up.

"Ossan…?"Luffy asked concerned about Dorry.

"I think… he's alive." Vivi said. "If you didn't do that… he wouldn't have calmed down." She added and Rena gave Luffy his hat.

"I'm pissed!" he suddenly said. "As he said… the beer… the other giant didn't do this." He added.

"That's right. And nobody else from our crew would do it either." Rena said pissed too.

"Then… who…?" Vivi asked.

"Somebody else is here. On this Island." Luffy said. But soon… the volcano erupted.

"It can't be…!" Rena suddenly shouted as Dorry began to get up.

"Oi! Wait, Ossan! You're going!?" Luffy shouted suddenly.

"You can't go in your condition!" Rena shouted too.

"You've got to lie down!" Vivi added. "If you push yourself too hard, you'll die!"

"I am the warrior Dorry-" he said and coughed blood. "And I will battle in the name of Elbaf." He said and tried to stand. That left the three humans with their eyes widened. They saw Dorry then unearthing a huge rock. But Vivi realized what he was doing and soon Rena too. They called for Luffy but had to jump out of the way to not get smashed under the rock. Luffy unfortunately was caught under it but because he was made of rubber he was alive.

"This may be a 100 year story…but once the battle has begun… running away from it means… to run away from the name of a warrior!" Dorry said and headed for his sword. "And if I am no longer a warrior, I am no longer myself."

Rena was looking at him from the ground, his eyes seemed to change. "I'm sorry for doubting you. The god of Elbaf… has passed his judgment. I've lost his favor. That's all." Dorry added. Luffy looked more pissed.

"Gods! Favors! Losing it or getting it! That has nothing to do with it!" he shouted. "Are you going off to die just because your God says so!? Your duel… was sabotaged! A sabotaged duel isn't a duel!" he added and Dorry stopped.

"How could you impudent humans who have lived 10 or 20 years hear the Divine Words of Elbaf!?" he asked. That annoyed Rena more than anything as she knew how is to die.

"Hey! Ossan! You can't die just because your God says so! You have to be alive to earn his favor!" She shouted. "You don't know anything about dying so don't talk like you do!" she shouted with the head in the ground. She felt like her whole being was shook from the deep. But Dorry didn't even turn. He just continued to go as Luffy was shouting for him to get the rock off him. Vivi looked at Rena who was looking hurt. She wondered what was this girl hiding to make her so angry at the thought of dying.

Rena hurried up and took out her staff. She had to try to smash the rock above Luffy by force at least. The battle between the giants began. She had to hurry.

"Rena-san! You'll exhaust yourself like that!" Vivi said as she saw sweat on Rena's face.

"I have to try at least!" She shouted and concentrated more.

"Dammit! And I just found an inspiring warrior!" Luffy whined.

'They care so much about one giant they just met…' Vivi thought as she saw their efforts. 'They doesn't seem like the kind of villains who deserve a bounty on their head…'

"Who was it!? Who was the one who messed the Giants duel!?" Luffy shouted.

"Come to think… Carue is missing!" Vivi realized and looked around.

"Dammit!" Rena shouted and fell on her knees. "It's too hard! I can't break it!" she said breathing hard.

"Are you alright!? Rena!" Luffy shouted worried about his comrade.

"I'm… just tired. Leave me a moment…" she said and went near the rock helping of it to stay somewhere. In the next moment Usopp ran there looking panicked.

"Emergency! Nami got eaten by a dinosaur!" He shouted.

"Really!?" Luffy looked shocked.

"We ran into the jungle together to escape from a dinosaur when all of the sudden she was gone! Ahh! What have I done!? I let our nakama die!" the shouted crazy and Luffy joined him.

"Guys… Calm down please! You guys!" Vivi shouted but they weren't paying attention.

"Boys!" Rena suddenly shouted a lot louder than her and they stopped.

"Thank you." Vivi said to Rena. "Usopp-san, you said you didn't see her actually when she disappeared. That doesn't mean she was eaten by a dinosaur." She added.

"You moron! How could I seen her!? I was too scared!" Usopp shouted.

"I'm not certain but… Baroque Works may have followed us on this Island." Vivi suddenly said and everybody looked at her.

"Then…" Rena began.

"Yes. Between the two of them, Nami-san was the only one targeted." Vivi said.

"Eh! Baroque Works are here on this island!?" Usopp shouted panicked. 'But why wasn't I targeted too?" he suddenly asked.

"It's probably because you weren't on Baroque Works' Death list. And that beer might have been intended for us too." She added and explained Usopp the situation about the beer. After the explanation, from the Giants battle ground, blood appeared in the air. Vivi, Rena, Usopp and Luffy were shocked. Luffy began to hit his head in an attempt to escape the rock.

"Luffy…" the other three yelped.

"Who was it!? Show yourself!" He shouted as hard as he could. Usopp and Vivi were now preparing to leave to the forest. Rena was still tired. But then… two people appeared. With a wounded Carue.

"Ah! It was you!" Luffy shouted angry.

"Who…?" Rena asked not knowing them.

"Why did you do that to Carue!? He has nothing to do with it!" Vivi shouted from Caure's side.

"That's right. The bird doesn't have anything to do with it. But we consider that man with the Straw Hat a serious threat. So we thought of making the bird cry out to the princess he's always with into the jungle. But that thing was just too stubborn." The man said.

"What a foolish bird." The woman said while laughing.

"So it was you who put the bomb in our beer!" Usopp realized.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Who the hell is that? Was he on the list?" he man asked.

"No. But he's their nakama. Let's eliminate him. The girl behind too." The woman said.

"It was you who sabotaged the Giants' Duel!" Usopp shouted.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of them!" Luffy shouted and struggled to get out again.

"You're the ones who'll be eliminated!" Vivi shouted and took out her weapons.

"Oh? You're going to take us yourself, Miss Wednesday?" the man asked in a funny way.

"Think you'll stand a chance against two Officer Agents?" the woman asked. A smirk appeared on Rena's face as she stood up and took out her staff.

"So that's how it is. Then I shall join the party too, hehe." She said and the battle emerged. But soon, the man caught Vivi by the neck.

"You can get fired up all you want. This is just a rehearsal as Mr. 3 said." The man said.

"Mr. 3?" Vivi asked weakly. "The man who ate the Doru Doru no Mi…He's on this island…?"

"That's right. He has the ability to create wax out of his body. A candleman." The man said.

"huh… A candleman!?" Luffy asked surprised.

"So they're the ones on this island, huh? That makes things more interesting. Hehe. I still have to pay them back for that other time." Rena said and the look in her eyes changed. "Let's dance, my dears!" she said inviting the enemy at battle.

**I hope you liked it! I'm going to work on the next chapter and I'd like you to review, hehe. Now… Reply Time!**

**Foxchick1: Thanks! Perhaps they will, hehe.**

**Serena Heartfilia: I guess so! I always liked this name but Eliana is my favorite. Thanks for reviewing all the chapter btw. **

**That's all again. At least I got one more reader. Hope there will be more next time! I'll give you cookies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the fifth chapter! I'll try to make so I finish Alabasta before Halloween. And stay stunned cause I'll hae a special One-Shot of Halloween together with our Rena! Now enjoy!**

Her eyes were more determined. Even if she had left a little magical power, she was going to use it all to beat the enemies. But because Miss Valentine caught Vivi she too had her movements limited. Mr. 5 already attacked her other nakama and she wasn't able to protect them in time, but at least it would be Vivi the one who she'll protect.

"So much for the 30.000.000 Beli head." Miss Valentine said and both Vivi and Rena looked enraged.

"And I really wanted to pay you back for Whiskey Peak. These delicate situations aren't things pirates should go and stick their noses in. We've already caught your swordsman and the other woman." Mr.5 said.

"You've caught Zoro…? Then… you're gonna get cut…" Luffy murmured.

"Oh? Still talking? Maybe I should give you a little Kick Bomb to face then."

"You think that will hurt me? I'll kick your ass." Luffy then spit on his shoe. Mr.5 then began to kick him and his kicks were explosible too.

"Luffy!" Both Rena and Vivi shouted but Rena then ran towards her captain. Mr.5 attacked her thought she dodged the first few attacks. But one of them hit her full and she fell down while Vivi screamed her name too. Mr.5 then caught her hair and lifted her a little as she frowned in pain.

"That's right, she's the mage Boss told us to dispose of. Let's take her too." He said and dragged her like that while Vivi was calling for her fallen companions.

As Brogy was restrained and Dorry defeated, Mr.3 explained his plan of taking their bounties.

"So that was your plan, Mr.3!" Vivi's voice was heard as Miss Valentine and Mr.5 brought her and Rena. At the moment Rena was conscious and was pushed forwards in the same manner Vivi was, thought she was a little wounded.

"We've brought them." Miss Valentine said while grasping Vivi harder.

"You were rather slow about it. I was waiting." Mr.3 said.

"Your methods are too dirty, Mr.3! To put a bomb in the ale of Dorry-san!" Vivi shouted and Brogy was enraged to hear that.

"You were rather a coward as you always are!" Rena shouted too.

"Hm… so the little girls figured my trick. Well… there's nothing they can do now. Candle Lock!" He shouted and sent his was towards Vivi and Rena while Miss Valentine and Mr.5 dodged thus making the two girls unmovable but he made sure to lock Rena's hands in the back too as he knew about her abilities. "Mr.5, bring the swordsman and the woman here. I'm starting." He added and made his candle set.

Mr.5 then brought Nami and Zoro who were tied in the same manner as Rena. As the mage saw her nakama she called their names.

"Zoro! Nami!" Rena shouted worried about them.

"To think I'd be defeated by this low-class bunch. I feel ashamed of myself." Mr.5 said while stepping on Zoro's head.

"That only happened because you're weak. Now hurry and put them in the Candle Set." Mr.3 ordered.

"Set?" Nami murmured and looked ahead. "What is THAT thing!?" she sounded alarmed as she asked that.

"Nami-san, Mr. Bushido." Vivi murmured and looked towards them. Just now Nami noticed the two girls.

"Vivi! Rena! Weren't you with Luffy!?" She asked.

"Yes…but…" Vii continued with hurt eyes.

"If you mean Straw Hat, I finished him off. It was an easy job." Mr.5 said.

"You? Heh!" Zoro said and smirked. It didn't took longer until the four of them were blocked in the wax of the Candle Set, thought now all of them had their hands free as Mr.3 was too sure on his strong wax to be broken.

"Welcome! To my Service Set!" Mr.3 looked overjoyed.

"So that's how it feels like. To be a candle on a cake." Zoro said.

"What's that spinning thing? I can't move my legs at all." Nami said.

"Why the hell would he let us move? He's our enemy you know?" Zoro answered.

"I never thought I would be put in this position." Rena said with a hand on her cheek as Zoro walked his sword on the surface of the wax.

"Tch! Too hard! And in this stance I can't use any of my strength." He said.

"Neither I. And I'm out of magical power too…" Rena said disappointed. Right then something began to fell down and Vivi was the one to notice first.

"Enjoy the taste of Candle Service! The wax that's falling from above will turn your bodies in was figures." Mr.3 said. "There is something that even my artistic skills cannot create. The perfect human statue! As the name implies, you'll soon become living souls inside the wax. You'll die."

"Like hell I will! Will the hell do we have to become your 'art'? Brogy-san! Don't just lie there! Do something or you'll become a wax figure too!" Nami shouted. Mr.3 then began disgracing Brogy about what happened with Dorry.

"Coward! You're just a coward!" Rena shouted angered. "It was you the one who made all these things! And now, exactly as a coward would do, you're passing the blame on Brogy to make him feel bad. I don't know how you're sleeping at night. You're disgusting me!" she added but Mr.3 just kept laughing.

"I knew…" Brogy murmured. "I knew something was wrong. From the moment we began our fight… I knew Dorry was hiding something.

"Hm? You say you noticed? Liar! Then why did you fought with him? I saw how hard you fought. I didn't see even a shred of sympathy." Mr.3 said.

"How could a CHILD who doesn't understand the significance of the word 'duel' possibly understand the reason for my tears!? What the hell would you know? A Warrior conceals his injury and continues to fight. An you would dare insult him!? How could you show sympathy to a warrior who wishes for a duel!? And now… I understand how it happened. And now that I do, I'll finish this with my own two hands!" Brogy said and broke the wax restraining him. Mr.3 was already scared. But right then, Mr.5 attacked him and Brogy fell down once again. Nami and Vivi both called for him. Rena was shocked and enraged at the same time. And Zoro was just witnessing everything, thought he was too boiling in anger.

**Somewhere else on the island**

"Usopp… Usopp… Can you… forgive them…?" the wounded Captain of Straw Hats murmured to his other companion.

"No way…" The sniper whispered hardly but determined. But the two of them weren't the only ones enraged. The very duck of Princess Vivi, Carue, began to dig in the ground around Luffy with his beak. As the duck showed his anger to Luffy, he smiled and looked at Usopp and Carue.

"Yosh! Let's go get them! We'll kick their asses!" He said back to his old self.

**Back**

As Brogy showed the true strength of a giant, Mr.3 restrained him 'properly'. The girls' eyes widened in shock as he heard Brogy's scream in pain. Mr.3 just pierced his hands and legs with his wax. The giant finally fell.

"Now, my Candle Service! Hurry up and turn into wax figures!" Mr.3 laughed hard as the was vapor was spreading into the air. The girls were coughing as the wax was entering their lugs making it harder for them to breathe. Their bodies began to harder already. Nami and Vivi were panicking all over as Rena was trying to think of something useful in this situation.

"Oi, Ossan." Zoro said to the giant. "You can still move, right? I can too. Feel like killing these guys with me?" he said smirking and took out his katana.

"Zoro, what are you goin-!? No way! You're going to cut off your own legs!?" Nami shouted at him.

"Stop joking around!" Vivi shouted at him too.

"No joke." Zoro replied. Rena was looking at him serious.

"Is this what you really want to do, Zoro?" she asked while looking up to his eyes. He nodded.

"We don't have any chance. What's your decision?" He asked all of them.

"Our decision? It's useless! Even if we do manage to break out of here, we'll be recaptured quickly." Vivi said.

"How do you know if you're not going to try? We're going to die here anyway. Why not make it ugly and struggle a bit? There ain't no reason to die easily against these worthless scum." he asked and Rena smiled determined as she took out her staff.

"I understand. I can still move my left hand. But all I can give you with the little magical power I have left is assistance." she said waiting for his answer.

"Eh, that's enough." He answered smirking.

Brogy began to chuckle. "What a fearless kid. I thought I lost my reason to fight. With a spirit like that, how could I refuse!?" he shouted determined as well.

"You're kidding, right? How can you fight without your legs!?" Vivi shouted.

"I dunno. But… I plan on winning." He said and Vivi's eyes widened as she remembered Igaram's words.

"Wait! I'll fight too!" she said on the moment.

"Yosh! Let's go!" he said and pierced his legs right in the moment Luffy, Usopp and Carue came in the scene with the intent to beat them up.

"Zoro! Your legs!" Nami remembered as she saw the blood.

"It's no big deal." He replied. "I only cut them half."

"How is that no big deal!?" Vivi shouted at him.

"Anyway… Luffy, Mind destroying this pillar first? I'll leave the rest to you." Zoro added while smirking.

"Gotcha." Luffy grinned.

"I don't think so."Mr.3 said very confident.

"Whatever that thing is… destroy it first." Luffy told Usopp.

"I got it. Today I'm a different man." He replied in his fighting stance.

"Hurry up dammit! We're hardening!" Nami shouted worried. Silence followed for a bit. Thought on the Candle Set Zoro took a pose raising his katana mighty.

"Zoro, what are you doing?" Nami asked.

"If I'm gonna be a statue, I wanna be in this pose." He replied. Rena looked at her staff thinking and put it in the ground striking a pose as well.

"You're right." She replied to Zoro who smirked.

"This is no time to mess around!" Vivi yelled at the two.

"We're not messing around." Zoro simply replied.

"More important, do something about your legs. It hurts just looking at them." Nami said looking exactly at them.

"Then don't look." Zoro said in his usual way.

"Anyway, I told you it was stupid to try to cut your legs off and run away."

"He wasn't. He was cutting them off so he could fight." Rena said and Zoro nodded in agreement.

"That's even stupider, you've gotta be kidding." The red-headed said.

"Shut up." Zoro said while trying to move his head which has already hardened a lot.

"Jezz… you guys have no common sense whatsoever." Nami said again.

"It is you who has too much thought." Rena said with her eyes closed as she said the truth.

'We aren't even close to escaping our peril… And yet they don't seem the least bit worried.' The bluenette princess thought after seeing the three straw-hats near her.

"Hey kid, done struggling already?" Brogy asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, seems it's time to let someone else do the struggling." Zoro replied also smirking.

Down Miss Goldenweek put the picnic cloth on the ground and began to eat.

"Mr.3, these people seem too relaxed." She said pointing to the four on the Candle.

"And you are the same, Miss Goldenweek!" Mr.3 shouted at her. He then looked to them too.

"Oi, if you wanna strike a pose, better do it now." Zoro said.

"Don't drag me into your weird fantasies!" Nami said.

"Weird is the fact we're going to become statues not the fact we want to have a nice pose." Rena replied.

"Mr. Bushido! Rena-san! Please take this more seriously!" Vivi said.

"I'm always serious." Zoro murmured.

"Me too!" Rena exclaimed.

"That's why you're so stupid." Nami said referring mostly to Zoro.

"You're the last person I want to hear that from!" Zoro said back.

"Nami! You're mean!" Rena shouted like a child.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Nami shouted angry.

"It seems they no longer consider us a threat. This is most irritating." Mr.3 murmured to himself. "Ever since that man showed up, they've been… Of course!" He exclaimed realizing and turned towards Luffy.

"Alright!" Luffy said ready for fighting.

"Thought he doesn't seem to be a particularly reliable man, if you ask me…" Mr.3 murmured once again.

"Mr.3. Let us finish him." Mr.5 said.

"Finish him? You must be joking. Just look at him. Your attacks have had no effect. Thus he stands before us, alive. This man obviously cannot be handled by someone of your level." Mr.3 said and that visibly irritated Mr.5 and his partner. "You two deal with the others. I will add Straw Hat Luffy to my wax figure collection, personally. I think it's time to begin! Candle Lock!" He shouted and around Luffy's legs appeared the same wax as before thus he lost his footing.

"Luffy-san!" Vivi shouted worried.

"Great…" Rena said a little annoyed.

"What, he got caught already?" Zoro said.

"Klutz!" Nami shouted to her captain.

"What's this stuff? It's as heavy as a hammer." Luffy stated while looking at his legs.

"That was too easy. And next, your hands! Candle Lock!" Mr.3 aimed for Luffy once again but the straw hat dodged and stretched his arms to the giant laying near and began to spin at high speed.

"Gomu Gomu no Tonkachi!" Luffy shouted using the hammer of wax on his legs to smash the Candle Set. But the problem was that even if he smashed the pillar, the rotative part just fell down beginning to spin once again much to the four's displease.

"We're alive…" Nami said almost breathless.

"We're saved…" Vivi murmured as well.

"I can't believe him…" Rena said almost with tears in her eyes.

"Our situation hasn't changed a single bit!" Zoro murmured.

"That was close, why didn't you run?" the idiotic captain asked from the giant's helmet as idiotic as ever.

"We can't move! Can't you tell by looking!?" The three girls shouted in the same time.

"Oh, I guess you can't." Luffy replied. "But you guys told me to break the pillar. Were you kidding?"

"Can we really trust this person with our LIVES, Mr. Bushido!?" Vivi shouted worried.

"Well… at this point we don't have a choice. My arms have already hardened." Zoro replied.

"Mine too…" Rena said too.

"I'm BEGGING you, please be serious about this!" Vivi shouted again.

"Hang on, my body's hardening faster… I can't move any part of my body…!" Nami said being the most affected.

"Simpletons!" Mr.3 said laughing. "Bringing the candles that close has only hastened your solidification! Now prepare to become my wax figures!"

"That jerk! Just toying with people however he likes!" Usopp frowned from his hiding in the bushes and Carue agreed.

"Oi, you guys are turning into wax statues!?" Luffy asked.

"That's what we've been telling you! Please hurry and break this thing, Luffy-san!" Vivi shouted.

"Okey, gotcha!" Luffy replied finally understanding the situation. However, Mr.3 aimed once again to Luffy. Usopp tried to attack him before that but Mr.5 interfered and ate Usopp's attack. Fortunately, Luffy dodged.

"This isn't good… It's picking up now. Glad I struck this pose." Zoro said.

"Right…" Rena agreed beginning to get scared a little.

"Baka!" Nami shouted.

"Luffy-san! Please hurry!" Vivi said.

"Okay, it's that pumpkin doing it, right!? Hang on! Gomu Gomu no…!"

"Your actions are futile! Candle Wall!"

"… Bazooka!" Luffy attacked but he only hit the newly created wall.

"Oi! Don't interfere!" Luffy shouted.

"I must insist that you refrain from interfering with my art. Candle Lock!" Mr.3 said attacking Luffy once again but Luffy toke the opportunity and made so he got the wax on his right hand. With that he finally punched Mr.3.

"Luffy! Hurry and break this thing while you have the chance!" Nami shouted.

"No." Luffy simply said with his hat covering his eyes.

"Quit joking and DO IT!" Nami said again.

"No."

"This is no time to fool around!" Zoro shouted.

"Luffy-san! Please!" Vivi said worried.

"Luffy! Do it now!" Rena shouted with tears in her eyes already.

"Why should I?" Luffy simply asked. "I don't wanna save you guys."

"What are you saying…?" Nami asked stunned as Rena bit her lip.

"Colors Trap." Miss Goldenweek murmured.

"Oi, Luffy! We're outta time here! Quit screwing around and help us!" Zoro shouted.

"Yeah. I got it." Luffy said.

"If you get it, then hurry!" Vivi shouted.

"Yeah, Luffy."

"Luffy…" Rena murmured as she noticed something down Luffy's feet.

"I get it, but… But, I don't wanna save you." He said again.

"Just what do you mean by that!? We're turning into wax figures! Understand!?" Nami shouted at him once again. "We're gonna die!"

"Yeah… but I don't feel like it." The brunet said.

"We don't care if you feel like it or not!" The four almost wax figures shouted annoyed.

"That jerk… What's wrong with him? If he doesn't hurry, our nakama's lives will be forfeit." Usopp said. "I'll go beat some sense into him." He added was ready to go out but Mr.5 and his partner appeared before them as they explained him what happened with Luffy. Usopp and Carue ran in the forest then as they were attacked.

"Miss Goldenweek… you're responsible for this!" Vivi realized too as Rena nodded.

"Colors Trap, Uragiri no Kuro. Once you touch the black paint, no matter how precious your nakama may be, You will betray them." Miss Goldenweek said.

"What does she mean? Tell me what she's doing." Nami said.

"She is a 'realist painter'. She can take the emotion evoked by any color and make it real! Her refined color images allow her to use colored paint to directly influence a person's mind!" Vivi explained.

"Influence!? That's bad! That simple-minded idiot is een more susceptible to suggestions than normal people! Just what is it!? Magic!?" Zoro shouted.

"No, it's not magic. And it's not a Devil Fruit either…" Rena said beginning to regain her composure.

"So we just have to get him off that paint, right? Luffy! You have to move away-" Nami began

"No! That won't work!" Vivi interfered. "Luffy-san, please do NOT leave that black paint circle, NO MATTER WHAT! Please!"

"Vivi, why?" Nami said confused and then Rena realized too.

"We don't want you to save us!" she shouted too.

"No." Luffy said and moved away from the painting.

"I get it. Saying the opposite thing on purpose to make him 'betray'." Zoro said.

"Huh?" Luffy said dump as he just woke from a dream. "I felt kinda weird there for a minute."

"Luffy-san! Hurry!" Vivi yelled.

"Yosh! I'll save you now!" Luffy said and began to spin his arm. But right then he began to laugh. "But now that I think about it, I'd rather laugh!"

"What…! You…! Luffy…! What now…!?" the four shouted stunned.

"Colors Trap Warai no Kiiro! Bad boy, moving from that spot." Miss Goldenweek said with her brush in the hand.

"This time it's on his clothes." Nami realized. "Luffy! Hurry and take your shirt off!"

"Nah, i-it's more important to laugh right now!" he replied while laughing.

"Dammit." Zoro said.

"At this rate, we've only got another minute or so." Rena said thinking what to do now. Right then Usopp and Carue plus the attackers came from the forest and the allies smashed into Luffy thus getting the paint off.

"You did something to me again. Knock that off, you jerk!" Luffy said after coming to his senses.

He once again tried to break the pumpkin but Miss Goldenweek used the red color this time making Luffy only attack the red mark painted on the ground.

"It's no use… This match-up is completely against him. His power has no effect on her." Nami said. Miss Goldenweek once again used her colors on Luffy and made the green mark on his back. That made him relaxed and he even began to drink tea with her.

"Moron!" The four shouted to him. "So, what now?" Zoro asked. "See? Told you guys to strike a pose when you had the chance. Bet you feel sorry now." He added.

"How can you still be so carefree!?" Vivi scolded him. A few more minutes passed and Usopp and Carue appeared once again. Thought to their horror, the four comrades were already turned into wax figures not even talking anymore. And Luffy… he was drinking tea.

"THIS TEA… IS SO GOOD!" Luffy said with a frown on face as he was trying to resist.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU DUMBASS!?" Usopp shouted angered at him and set his shirt on fire. But right after that, Mr.5 and Miss Valentine appeared too and burned Usopp and Carue as well.

"Carue, are you ok?" Usopp asked the bird and after he got his confirmation he turned his attention to his captain. "Have you snapped out of it yet!?"

"Yeah, I'm back. Thank you! You're not gonna control me with that again." Luffy said and then looked to his petrified nakama. "I ain't letting any one of 'em die! I'm really pissed now!"

"By the time you were mad, your nakama has been reduced to this." Mr.5 said making fun of him.

"So what!? They're still alive!" he shouted and then Mr.3 came in the sight with his wax armor. Of course, Luffy HAD to admire him. But as the fight went on, Usopp realized that if they melt the wax, they can still save their nakama.

"Even if you know that, you still have no chance! In a mere 30 seconds, their hearts will cease to beat! Even now they are feeling pain and anguish within their last shreds of consciousness! They are tasting the horror of death!" Mr.3 explained.

"We don't need 30 seconds, I'll save them right now!" Usopp said prepared to fire but Mr.5 attacked him again.

"Just give up! They will be my lovely art!" Mr.3 said to Luffy.

"You think I'd allow that!? Their lives won't be taken by someone like you! If it's just fire to melt it, I'll use this one!" he said and dragged Mr.3 by his hair on flames.

"Luffy! That tiny flame won't melt them in time! Light Carue's rope!" Usopp shouted.

"Alright! Everyone, wake up!" Luffy shouted as he headed to the rope placed before by Caure all oer the Candle Set.

"Things are going to get hot, just bear with it…" Usopp murmured and then a big explosion took place, the fire spreading all over the Candle Set.

"What a huge fire! They're gonna be okey!?" Luffy wondered. Mr.3 and Miss Goldenweek ran away in the forest while wax from the giant pumpkin was melting and falling all over the place. Miss Valentine was more than enraged. She jumped in the air with the intention of killing Usopp with this last shot. But from the fire appeared Vivi and Nami who send her away.

"It was hot in there. Was this the best you could come up with?" Nami asked with a smile on.

"What kind of luxury were you expecting? You should be thankful you're alive!" Usopp said while trying to stand up.

"You melted the wax, damn you. But I won't let you screw up our mission anymore!" Mr.5 said and pulled out the revolver. Thought this time Usopp attacked him with his Tabasco Star. "You filthy pirate! How dare you play that cheap trick on me! I'll eliminate you with my Full-Body Explosion!" he said and caught Usopp who was now struggling in his grasp. But suddenly the fire opened and from it came the last two straw hats.

"Yakioki…Giri!" "Cross-fire Blaze!" the two of them with fire attacks and Mr.5 burned all over. "Katana aren't too bad when they're on fire." Zoro added.

"It took you something…" Rena said to Usopp while pouting. Brogy stood up too in that moment.

"Yo. Seems like we made it." Zoro smirked to him.

At the same time Luffy and Carue were running after the two escapees. When they reached Mr.3 they saw it wasn't a him… but them. A lot of Mr.3's were in different poses in front of them. Even if that was meant to confuse Luffy, it didn't took him long to find the original one and kick him for good.

**So much for today! But don't worry! This week will come with another chapter or two.**

**Reply Time!**

**gamelover41592: Thank you! I hope you'll stay and read the other chapters after I publish them too! 3**

**foxchick1: I just updated, and I'm glad you like it!**

**Totong: Seems like you reviewed not long ago. Thank you for your cheers! I'll make sure to post soon again! I hope you liked this chapter too!**


End file.
